


A Healing Fall

by boreddaily



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Help my fan fic muse is being a dick, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boreddaily/pseuds/boreddaily
Summary: A mystery woman drops into the Avengers lives quite literally from another world. Also, she just might end up being the most powerful sub on the planet. except she doesn't know what a sub is. So yeah that's a thing. So how are our fav Doms going to save her from herself? oh by the way. she doesn't have Doms and Subs in her world so WTF is up with all the people telling her what to do?This started out as what was supposed to be a blatant OFC smut story. but its turned itself into a plot that won't leave me alone, and now it's a got a mind of its own. Help !





	1. Losing Tracktion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something interrupts Steves morning run. Everyone has a scare and Hulk takes a bath.... kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I consolidated the chapters into 2 instead of 3 so far... I hate short chapters but somehow cant stop writing them....

A quiet night in central park is like an unexpected death in the family. It would be shocking, and the average New Yorker wouldn’t know how to handle it properly. The sounds of the city are practically baked into the morning bagels. But really! When half a small hospital started falling to earth, in the middle of New York’s biggest playground; from large dimensional rips in space. It’s amazing that no one called the Avengers about the racket.  
It wasn't until Steve, the ever-present park jogger. got a call from A friendly policeman asking in a panic if they could help with weird holes that just spewed out an MRI Machine onto his car. that the team even knew something was up.  
Running the half mile there was no sweat. Catching a 250lb ruptured oxygen tank, before it could hit a couple taking a video of the light show on the other hand? Didn’t just get his blood pumping, it made it boil. What had the world come to when a Dom chose to take a picture, before taking his leashed sub to safety! If Steve hadn’t tackled the tank in mid-air, well let’s just say the leash wouldn’t have had anything to hold onto anymore.  
Steve would have stopped to reprimand the Dom, but he had bigger fish to fry right now. The rips were getting bigger and the night air felt like it had dropped 15 degrees in minutes. No amount of catching IV poles was going to close them anytime soon. The sight of Natasha and Clint in a hover class drone flyer with Ironman in tow with Cap's shield in hand was a welcome sight.  
“Hey, Cap! You forgot your favorite frisbee at home! “  
Tony tossed his shield and com unit to him just in time as pieces of brick and signage started raining down on him. The Words St Clair’s Hospital clearly marked in Blue and Purple. Obliterating as the plastic front nearly missed him then smashed into a merry go round.  
“Thanks Tony. Any idea what we are dealing with here?”  
“Well as much as I like the idea of an on-call hospital in NY, I would have to guess given the reading this is cross-dimensional ripping “  
“Ok… and how exactly to we sew these rips up?”  
“…..”  
“Tony?”  
“I’m thinking!”  
“Great,” said Natasha “while you’re thinking, you should know that whatever it is on the other side of that thing, Is about 20 degrees colder and causing a large static build up to happen. If we don’t close it quick, we could have a massive electrical storm soon. And Cap?”  
“Yeah?”  
“we can see people on the other side.”  
“What!?”  
“Through the slits Cap,” said Clint “We see people. Patients and doctors are trying to escape the holes growing on their side. Most are doubling back or going out windows, but one looks like she’s having trouble.”  
300 feet in the air Natasha watched as a short blond woman in royal blue scrubs was being backed farther and farther into the room she was in from her side of the rip. The only escape was a security window that no matter how much she prided at just wasn’t coming up. There was an older janitor on the other side straining to open it from the outside, but it would not let go. The glass was security glass, so no amount of banging or trying to bust it with her elbow helped. The hole was slowly eating up more of her floor. Until only crawling up onto the window ceil was left.  
Natasha’s heart went out to her as she watched her ball up a set of keys and try and score a line to weaken the glass with it. Whoever she was she wasn’t giving up without a fight. Every angle in her body was pounding against the barrier, without a crack in sight. Her hands were starting to leave bloody smears as she frantically looked for a way out. Even going so far as trying to punch through the wall of the room and pulling out insulation in a fireman’s breakthrough method. But no escape looked forthcoming. The wall was too thick and probably backed by concrete. Natasha wanted to go to her but flying through the eye of the static would bring the craft down. They needed a plan and soon.  
Finally, the heavens opened up in the form of Tony’s com blaring back into life and talking a mile, a minute.  
“I got it! It’s the static! It has nowhere to go! Cap take your shield and dig in with it at the center of mass. At 45-degree angle and quick!”  
“On it, ” said Cap, jumping in with no idea what Tony was talking about but trusting him to know the science. Steve ran for the eye of the storm, blocking and batting away debris to get to the center and wedge his shield into the ground at an angle while Tony babbled away.  
“It's the static. Whatever it is it doesn’t have enough energy to close itself, so the equalization is causing the hole to grow. We need more power! I think we can weld the holes shut if I use my blaster against your shield. The vibration should resonate with the plasma in the holes and give these babies the energy to close up for good. “  
“Do you have enough power for that?”  
“Maybe. Not going to lie. I wish Thor were here to give a hand, but this will have to. “  
There was a scream so loud and scared it made Tony’s heart stop cold. Turning mid-air, he could just see a frightened woman holding on for dear life to half an inch of windowsill as the world dropped away from under her. He realized the time for planning was up. Most of her body was on their side already. Feet kicking in vain for leverage as an old janitor ran away from the window for his own safety. Leaving her to fall all alone. Tony turned to save her, but Clint was three steps ahead.  
Standing bow in hand at the open hangar door. Shooting a titanium arrow, right past the hole into a bronze statuary. Anchoring a line close enough to her, you could zip line right past. With one hand holding the reel hanger and the other hand stretched out to catch her Clint slid towards her. Giving Tony and Steve the time they would have used to save her, to weld two of the biggest gashes shut. It would have all worked out great if a brick hadn’t decided to let go above her head and knocked her out cold before he could reach her. Clint watched helplessly as the girl went slack. First bouncing off his line like a rag doll and then dropping like a stone 50 or so feet, before a large green hand caught her and held her to a hulk sized chest mid jump. that landed safely in a nearby pond much to his relief.

By the time Nat had blasted her fill of debris from hiting Steve and set down the drone next to the pond. Tony and Steve had finished welding the smallest hole shut when they finally found their way back around close enough to the pond to check in on the woman’s condition They came apone Natasha trying to talk down a very protective Hulk. One large hand Cradling the woman like a china doll, Her eyes closed, and soaked to the bone, with a head wound bleeding too much for hulks peace of mind. his large thumb sweeping back and forth over her forehead in an attempt to soothe.

  
Once Natasha was able to calm Hulk down into a Bruce shaped person again. They all agreed to take her back to the tower for medical attention. A hospital was out of the question given the circumstances. Tony needed to do some test and Bruce wanted to make sure the static hadn’t fried the poor woman’s brain. In short everyone’s protective instincts were on high alert. In all honesty. Steve was still rocked by the sound of her scream himself. He didn’t think he had ever heard anyone so scared before. Even in the war, no one’s yell had sounded like that. Something was different about the feel of it. Something he just couldn’t place that called out to all of them on a fundamental Dom level. The closest he had come to it had been once when he held a dying sub in his arms on the battlefield. One who was begging him to break his neck. To end the pain of half his body missing from an explosive land mine.It was heart-wrenching. The tone of someone pleading with him over and over to please just stop the pain. That’s what it had felt like He thought. A primal cry for help. If there was ever a team more willing to ride to the rescue the Avengers was it. If they had to let Bruce carry her onto the drone and take her pulse every other minute to get everyone back in the right head space. Steve didn’t see the harm in that. Besides He had questions. Where did the rips come from? Did she see who attacked from her side? Who was she? Where was her hospital submission icon? The only way to find out so far was sleeping in Bruce’s arms.

******************************************************************  
******************************************************************

Clint was not a creep. He didn’t watch women while they slept. Or keep trophies of past conquest. He didn’t even troll his ex on Facebook. But right now, he just couldn’t seem to leave this girls bedside. He wanted to be there when she woke up. As a kind of I'm sorry for letting you almost becoming street pizza. Steve said it was ok to be a little in Dom space with this one. Something about the scream rattling him. But Clint’s ears weren’t as good as the super soldiers or even Tony’s for that matter. And the Drone flyer had been a little too loud to hear anything from the open back. No, the thing that got his head screwed on wrong was watching her drop. His sight hadn’t failed him, it never did. So, He could without any difficulty remember the shock on her face when fate dealt her a brick to the head. Just like the moment, he had failed Pietro. Her eyes had met his with a little hope in them. And then Bam! She was falling away and outside of his reach to protect. This time he was supposed to make it damn it! How many more people have to get hurt before he could learn to react quickly enough?  
If Bruce hadn’t been there, she would have been a dark spot on the biking path. Clint took a long Look at her dainty little hands so carefully wrapped and placed over her slowly rising and falling chest. They flattened a long mane of silky blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. A Sleeping beauty, half his height, and weight. It was a sad thought, but he wondered had those pale hands ever had to try and save her own life before this? He hoped not, but then again who or why would someone teach her about firewalls and getting out of tight spots. He saw her same as Nat. Scoring glass to escape. That was the standard covert procedure in the special forces. If there is no weak spot. You better make one even if you have to break every bone in your body to do it. Maybe one of her parents was in the service. Or a brother or sister. The dark purple and black peeking out from under the bandaged lacerations proved she was a fighter. Clint just hoped some kind Dom had at least saved her once or twice before this. A sub with this sort of fight or flight reaction in her was either prepared or severely abused. She deserved to feel protected and safe. To have someone tell her, she did a good job taking care of herself and that he or she was proud of her for trying so hard. Which is why he wanted to be there when she woke up. He could at least get that right for her. Ask her a few questions and then soothe her into sleep until someone trustworthy could be found from wherever that hospital had dropped from, to come pick her up. He realized he was going a tiny bit overboard. It really must have been too long since he had a sub. Maybe after this, he needed to find a scening joint and spend a night playing with some sweet little brat he could pick up there for the evening. One that looked like her, “Because that does not sound creep worthy at all. Is it Clint?” He thought, wagging his head at his wayward libido. He was just starting to think about picking a fight with a villain to release some pint up frustrations when he caught the wisp of a shadow behind him.  
“You did everything you could. You know?” Clint turned to see Nat, her arms were crossed. Silent as all ways. Eyes crinkled in the ”I snuck up on you smile.” Making her entrance just the way she liked it. Quiet and to his embarrassment.  
"I should have made the zip line as soon as we saw her. Not waited for orders. She needed our help, Nat."  
"Clint she did get our help. she's here alive and safe with us." Nat placed her hand on his shoulder pulling his attention away from the little fighter.  
"She's not Pietro Clint. you didn't fail her."  
Clint just shook his head and kept looking back at the woman in the bed.  
Natasha knew he was still in a lot of pain from Sokobia. Pietro had reminded him a lot of himself at an age where he really could have used a responsible Dom in his life to show him the way. And she knew Clint had wanted to mentor him. Show him how to be not just a good Dom presents for his sister but also a hero. The way he wished Phil would have been able to for him. Sadly that chance passed too quickly. And before he could make amends to Wanda and form even a little closure the witch had cast a spell and vanished leaving him will all the guilt a good man could have. Now, this girl was lying here, and he felt like a failure again. Nat understood. He needed to be there for her.  
Nat sighed "I can see I am not going to make any headway here so I' m going down to the gym. I need to work some of the leftover static out of my system. Tell me if our girl opens her eyes first thing. Ok?"  
Clint nodded in the affirmative with a thankful smile.  
Natasha didn't really want to leave the girl's bedside either, but she knew Clint needed this and personally after what she saw through that hole she had no doubts at all the little fighter as she thought of her would bounce back soon. In the meantime. She could work off this eerie feeling she had that something was off about this whole situation. It was like static stuck to her skin. Like someone had rubbed a balloon over her entire body, and she was just waiting to get zapped. She considered going to Bruce about it but kept walking to the gym anyway. Deciding it was probably, from to a rough day, too much adrenaline and not enough physical action. Sitting in a drone for most of a fight wasn't her favorite battle technique. Even if blowing up chunks of concrete into not so deadly dust, could be considered a fun past time. She needed to get her hands dirty. And if Steve was still down in the gym she knew just how to do it.  
It didn't take long for Natashas perception to prove right. Not a half an hour later the girl opened her eyes.  
Cornflower blue eyes tried to focus and found the world very very blurry. The first thing that came into view was the IV. was she in the ER? What happened? Did she fall down the stairs at work? The top of her back hurt like a giant bruise. Was this from some kind of whiplash. Was she in a car accident? Did she hit a deer? No, she didn't have the car today. There had been something else. Something very frighting. The heart monitor began beeping faster as images and sounds started to come back. The clatter of her housekeeping cart spilling over. Then someone screaming from down the hall. The Fire alarm going off and shutting the doors in rehab before...  
" lights" she whispered, " where? What ?" She started Hyperventilating, trying to sit up until someone put a hand on her shoulder. A warm, rough hand attached to a well-built arm and a handsome faced man, who was currently leaning over her bed in some kind of combat gear. A cop of some type maybe?  
"Hey there. Calm down. It's going to be ok. You were in an accident and got knocked out. We brought you here for medical attention. Can you tell me your name, sweetheart? "  
Clint tried to calm the poor thing down. Her heart rate had gone from nearly asleep to hypertensive in like half a minute. If she didn't calm down, she was liable to black out before she could even wake up. He felt for her. Her pale complexion was turning red with the upset. If it were a better time. He would find it absolutely adorable. But right now she just looked lost and scared, and Clint didn't like that at all. So he decided it would be best to lay a little Dom voice into it. From here on just to keep her calm if need be.  
The girl looked up at him with embarrassed eyes. Reminding herself of her manners and straightened up what he knew had to be a painful back and placed a handout.  
" My name is Amber. Pleased to make your acquaintance and you are?" Clint smiled a mile wide at the sound of her formal introduction. Tinged with a little bit of southern drawl. He was a sucker for country bells.  
The circuses manager once told him, "country girls voices are made of pie." It was how they always sounded warm and sweet with a little roughness in it when they were happy. But to watch out because at the same time. It could turn hard and cold like leftover dinner when they were mad.  
" Good girl. My name is Clint it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you remember how you got here? Where you were before this ?" Amber went silent for a moment. A look of perplexed concentration.  
" It's all kind of blurry, I remember going to work. I walked because I didn't have the car today. But after that, things get a little murky. I remember lights and something scary. I remember being scared, and I think something hit me."  
She put a hand to her head. Finding bandages. The monitors started beeping loudly again. As she struggled to make the memory surface against the pounding in her skull.  
"Easy now, you don't want to be poking around with that right now. You were hit in the head with a brick during an accident. Don't force the memory just let it come back easy like. " He said pulling her hand carefully away.  
"How about we try another way. why don't you tell me a little about what you do where you work. you were found in scrubs are you a nurse?"  
Amber blushed up at that. She didn't notice before, but his voice had a unique timbre to it that was kind of sexy, and It was embarrassing to have to explain her position to people. She always felt like she was lowering herself in other peoples eyes.  
"I wish, but not yet. I have a CNA, and I'm in Nursing school, but I only work as a housekeeper for the hospital right now. I am waiting for a CNA spot to open up. So I'm still just working the late to morning shift cleaning Radiology and the Operating Areas till I do."  
she said dropping her gaze so she wouldn't have to see him show his disappointment in her.  
Clint watched the monitors go slowly back down as she talked. He was impressed. It's not easy to keep a night job and go to school. She didn't have a thing to be embarrassed about in his opinion. And as much as he wouldn't mind watching her blush up. He would rather see her smile.  
"I bet you have seen some interesting things doing that," he said tone begging for a story.  
" Not really, But the OR staff lost a Toe in a jar in the garbage once. My boss and all the maintenance guys had to jump into the trash bin to find it. It was hilarious!" "Oh, and we had a prisoner try and sneak a toothbrush out in his wound once. The nurses were so surprised when they went to staple him up, and bristles were sticking out."  
Amber smiled, as Clint laughed. Her head was starting to pound less, and her vision was starting to sharpen to at least less fuzzy. She noticed the large windows and the city skyscape from the tower.  
"Clint?"  
"Yes."  
"Am I in Fargo? Did I get flown out here after an accident? It's just Duluth doesn't have well anything and ... that city is huge."  
Clint's eyebrows raised to his hairline. Well, now they knew why the temperature was so different on the readings.  
"you mean like as in Duluth Minnesota?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
Before He could answer. The IV pump without warning gave a beep and administered a small amount of something bluish. Amber looked down at her arm in confusion. " what is that .... I don't need any" and just like that, she was passed out again. Clint jumped up to check her over. And was just about to call for help when Bruce and Dr. Helen walked in calm and unsurprised.  
"Hey, what did you give her? she just passed out for no reason!"  
Bruce ducked his head. "we had to, The MRI images came back, and we needed to sedate her before anyone tried something that might hurt her. She has a medical condition, and we need to be very careful right now"  
Clint felt like he had been punched in the gut.  
"What?! That's total bull crap! I would never hurt a defenseless woman. I thought you knew me better! I almost had her calmed down and ready to be in a good place when you knocked her out thank you very much!" he said more than a little hurt in his voice.  
"No Clint that's not what I mean at all !" said Bruce back peddling quickly. Clint looked confused.  
" Allow me to explain." said Helen  
"we were trying to keep anyone from Doming her even in the smallest way. "  
"But why? She was upset. She needed a little comfort. Whats wrong with that !"  
Bruce took off his glasses and looked him in the eye.  
"whats wrong with that is we don't know how she will react because.."  
"Because of what?"  
"For the first time in history, we are looking at a person born with what appears to be a fully working endocrine system without a submission gland. Clint, we aren't even sure how she's alive right now."  
"How is that even possible?"  
Bruce figged at a loss for words. Everybody knew the submission gland was a fundamental part of your anatomy. Even grade school kids knew that right in the center of everyone's head snug up next to the pituitary gland was the submission gland. The unique hormone inducing part of everyone's body primarily in control of how the body dealt with both pleasure and stress. Without one it was theorized you would be in constant emotional or physical pain and or such a nerves wreck you would end up with a stroke or heart attack before you could walk. The fact that this woman was in her 20's, talking, hell laughing for that matter and otherwise in good health made no sense. He felt sorry for drugging her. But the minute he realized Clint was in the room and would probably Dom calm her. He hit the button.  
"Your guess is as good as mine. we just couldn't take the chance that using a Dom's voice wouldn't hurt her. we need to run more test. get a blood sample first. "  
"And a spinal tap and brain tissue" Helen piped up out of nowhere.  
Bruce turned at that "we can't do that she's unconscious not a lab rat. just taking her blood without permission is against the law and highly unethical."  
Helen's smile dropped quickly. A clinical and snake-like appearance taking its place. "This is groundbreaking. you can't tell me that this kind of mutation is something not worth going the extra mile for. the ability to live without submission or Domanice could save thousands if we figured it out. Think of the victims of abuse. The touch starved subs in Afghanistan, The disengaged Doms of North Korea! If you're worried just call the mutant registration medical guild, you could have full medical rights over her without a problem as soon as you registered her and the blood sample. Trust me I have seen it done before."  
Both Clint and Bruce looked downright disgusted. But it was Bruce that led the charge.  
"Extra Mile?! What do you mean done before?! are you telling me? The mutant registration board is experimenting on mutants.?"

Helen stood up straight, With her nose that far in the air.Clint thought she looked like some overdressed noble. That had just found a bit of muck on the bottom of her shoe.  
"It's not experimentation its rehabilitation. If we find a cure for mutation. Goodness knows what kind of things we could cure besides it. Mutation is a healthcare miracle. The guild is just making sure the right scientist have access. The mutants aren't being harmed. We aren't Nazis for goodness sake. We are just detaining a few cases until we can ascertain how to help the rest of the population. It's for the greater good really. They should be proud to support the mission for humanity. Besides, it was Mr. Stark who started this whole registration business. I thought the Avengers were on board with the mutant cure effort. I don't see why a man of science such as you would be against finding something that may cure you as well. It's all very by the boards I assure you."  
"By the boards? How on earth can you think I would believe that this is ok?"  
Bruce said it like he was talking about the weather. But Clint knew better. He started edging back from him toward Ambers bed. Watching carefully for any sign of green skin to bloom. He was aware Bruce wasn't just on edge right now. He must be fighting like crazy to slow down his heart rate. There was a telling beep from his fit-wrist that had both men looking down at his monitor in rapt concentration. The numbers 127 blinking in silent alarm.  
Bruce took a deep breath to center himself waited for the beep again and walked closer to Helen taking off his glasses to look her in the eye. He was so close she could see the shifting tone of green to brown getting closer to her as he leaned forward trapping her between a table and him.  
"Oh, Doctor you are so very very wrong. If you think for one second, I will allow someone like you to lay hands on that girl, to even think about using her or anyone for that matter as a lab rat, you have significantly misread me and the Avengers. The only thing I am interested in dissecting is all the detailed and richly vivid information you have on this Humanity Project your so well acquainted with, and then I believe that it would be in the best interest of your health. If you then got in that elevator and left. Because I might just have a problem keeping my own lab experiment from blowing up in your face. Do we understand each other?"  
Helen nodded vigorously and dashed to the desk to type out everything she knew, too afraid to speak and willing to do anything to stay away from those eyes. 15 minutes later there was a 20-page document on the stark system, and Helen was a whizzing mess in the elevator as Friday informed her. Her Stark pass and any future Stark business dealings, benefits, and facility rights had been revoked in perpetuity, Alongside a message from Doctor Banner wishing to inform her that any legal or social information about there conversations and patient care outside of silence on her part would not be best for their current social experiment. If she got his meaning.

Meanwhile, Clint lost no time in calling Natasha to inform her of the situation and put in a call or two to a few well-positioned informants in the city to watch one Helen chow. If she so much as dropped a nickel, he was going to know about it before she got even made it back to her office. Bruce wasn't wasting any time either. Puting Friday on locking all known files of his patient out of the grasp of anyone besides Tony and himself. Before looking at her chart again himself. Making damn sure the dosage, Helen had programmed in was correct. Then snapping the tablet in half when he found the program had been set to place her into a near coma state by the end of the day. " This woman has no shame"  
"Easy Doc, don't go green on us ok?"  
"I know, I know, I am calming down. It's just a lot in a little bit of time. It's hard to keep control on a rollercoaster you know?"  
Clint smiled empathetically.  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. Just think about when Amber wakes up. I can only imagine what her set on the ride must feel like." he said casting his eyes back on her.  
"Amber? is that her name?" he said taking another look at his patient." I didn't have audio on down here. I just saw the monitors flare up as we were watching the imaging upstairs. " She's really quite amazing you know. I wonder how she has survived this long. All alone without any direction. What the hell is going on? and what is she doing here Clint?"  
They both cast bewildered looks at the blond worriedly, silently agreeing to find out one way or another.

The elevator ding producing a very commanding Pepper Pots.

"Tony just asked me for a lawyer so I'm guessing he might have an answer for whatever is going on here. But First, you're going to have to explain why Friday, just gave me a green alert on your monitor, and why I just revoked the best neurosurgeon in the country's ID privileges," said Pepper from the Doorway. Bruce smiled for the first time all day. If there were ever a patron saint of sanity, it would be Pepper. Just seeing her brushed the very idea that Helen was a threat from his mind. It wasn't just that Pep was always one hundred percent steel. It was that when it came to the safety of those she cared about. She did it with all the style and grace, only a CEO with enough power to build an army could throw down while staying one of the best humans you could know. It didn't matter that Bruce was the Hulk. She always treated him like anyone else at Stark Industries. Even going so far as to secure him a health plan that included dental benefits which he actually laughed about for a while, Till he realized it was her way of making him part of the family. As long as it involved someone in the care of the Avengers they were under her protection. It was one of the most exquisite and strongest forms of Matriarch displays of Motherly domination he had ever seen, and he thanked goodness that she had complete control over Tony because of it. That man may be a Dom himself. But even Bruce knew until he found that special someone. There had to be at least one being with the balls to put him over the knee.  
Bruce opened his mouth to explain when the elevator dinged letting a very sweaty Natasha and a somewhat flushed Steve into the room followed close behind a slightly grubby looking Tony. Knowing him, Bruce guessed instead of showering and getting some rest he had gone directly to the lab to analyze the suits readings for clues.  
"I was going to say we should call the others first. But since we are all here. I want you all to know that keeping Miss Helen Chow from ever coming back here or coming anywhere near Amber is absolutely necessary,"  
"And that being?" asked Steve.  
" Oh, that would be because she just admitted to Clint and I that she would like to dissect her, and has apparently been given sanction to or seen it provided by the Mutant registration health guild in the past, to conduct experimentation on mutants. "  
"That's got to be pure bullshit! shes putting out there. There's no way they would have allowed her to go that far, would they? " said Tony right before noticing everyone was looking to him. Steve especially giving him the hairy eyeball. With his arms crossed and back straighter than the flagpole Tony thought was always kept stuck up there.  
"Hey, don't look at me! as far as I knew till just now, the mutant registration act was just cataloging peoples powers and trying to put nut jobs like Magneto behind bars. You can't seriously believe I would be ok with this just because I was considering signing the accords, do you? I mean their people for Christ sake I wouldn't let them do that! "  
The last was said with his hand landing on his chest right over the arc reactor. Clearly hurting at the distrust. He only wanted to sign because he didn't see any other way to control what to him looked to be shaping into a terrifying planet of massively powered people. Not start a new form of Naziism geared toward mutants.  
Steve saw his honesty and relaxed. Tony wasn't a bad person. But without a sub to keep his impulsiveness at bay, he tended to jump first and not overthink the details when it came to people. He was thinking of how to reassure him but Clint as always broke the ice first.  
"Its ok Tin Man we know you're just following your heart. any ideas on how to keep the wicked witch at bay?"  
with a show of support Tony gained his balance back in record time. "yeah, scarecrow we send her back to Kansas." he grinned holding up a stark pad.  
" How is sending her back to Minnesota going to keep her out of reach?" said Clint  
"How do you know she's from Minnesota," said Steve?  
"she was awake for a few minutes, I got as far as the basics. Lives In Minnesota, working on her nursing degree, while housekeeping at the hospital, I was just getting around to why she has a southern accent before the Doc knocked her out with a dose of meds. She's a real doll. A lot like you Cap. All please to meet you and how can I be of service today. Minnesota nice with a dash of Southern drawl you and her will get along just fine. If Bruce ever lets us talk to her again. " He said  
Steve was a little miffed Clint got to question her first. But wondered what he meant by Bruce letting them talk to her again. was he starting to get territorial with the sub or was it just because she needed more medical care?  
"Tony, I realize that you don't keep up with the law, but they do have mutant registration in Minnesota too. That's not exactly going to keep her out of harm's way " said Pepper. Bruce smirked, he could already see her concentrating on how she could lay claws into Helen.  
" I agree with Pep on this one Tony," said Bruce" This woman has a medical condition that won't stay out of their sight for forever. Eventually, someone is going to notice she doesn't have a submission gland and" Bruce wasn't able to go another word before Pepper was holding a hand up as everyone started asking questions all at once.  
"Stop right there. did you say..?"  
"what do you mean no submission gland.? "  
"How is that even possible." Said Nat  
" Is that why Bruce doesn't want her awake? Is she in that much pain?" Steve had a look of horror on his face. Thinking back to his updated shield education. Remembering vividly, the section on brain damage during skills training. And the sound of that scream all over again.  
Everyone stopped at that one. looking at the monitors trying to gauge if she was in pain from the unhelpful rhythm of her brain waves. while waiting for Bruce's response.  
"Unfortunately, I don't actually have one. Uh right now. And the best person I know for the job I just threated within an inch of her life. Maybe after a few test?" he replied somewhat embarrassedly.  
"Oh I get it, " said Tony "It's probably because she's not from our Universe," he said out of the clear blue. now everyone was back to staring at him. what was this? Some kind of tennis match? well fine. best get it all out in one go then.  
" yeah so the reading from the suit came back wonky, and once I saw that the space radiation from her side was off, it was easy to see that all the readings were off, By like a HUGE margin and then I found Fayton particles, which by the way shouldn't exist. But I now have proof. So GO SCIENCE! And well long story short. Dorthy there, is literally from a Sister dimension from our own. So yeah I am working on getting her back there. But in the meantime. Evolution could have gone a slightly different direction in her universe in which case . totally normal Biology for her. Sooooo I think she might be ok. Please stop staring it's making me really uncomfortable without the suit on."


	2. The Slip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters one through 3 have been consolidated. so heres a littel I have been writing in the mean time :)

The problem with working in the medical industry is. You know a little too much to ever feel fully safe in the place you're supposed to feel the safest. You know the doctors are only human and prone to make mistakes. You know the anesthetist kills more people than the physician. And you know that administering a medication that will put someone to say sleep almost instantly is never delivered via injection or IV unless in a life or death situation of shock or clear and present danger. You also know that blue is not actually one of the colors you see in a liquid form for painkillers either. The pharmacist doesn't generally want someone to be able to tell where the antistatic drugs are by color. So when Amber wakes up, it's not to a feeling of safe and calm. That everything will be ok, and she has good people looking after her. It's more like waking up alarmed swinging and with every intention of getting to a phone and the police.  
A wild fist nearly takes the end of Clint's nose off before he can get a handle on her thin wrist. Now she noted IV free.  
"Hey! Hey ! Chill out!"  
"Screw you! What the hell are you doing to me? I know the fucking protocol. Administration of class 1 scheduled drugs does not go down like that! What the hell did you assholes give me, I could be fucking allergic for all you know! Are you trying to kill me?!"  
Clint's brows hit his hairline at the language. This was a complete one-eighty he was not ready for, trying to calm down a wildcat with eyes so angry they looked green tinged caught him completely off guard. The monitors had spiked again making him think she was stroking out for a sec before a small fist was trying to take his lights out. Maybe Steve should have been the one to wait for the wake-up. He was always a calming voice of reason, even if he could affect very commanding presence himself. Clint had actually seen bad guys flat our refuse to hit Cap just because of the look he gave them. It was just something about the guy that made people wait before trying to hit him. Unlike Clint who was currently trying not to get his eyes scratched out. Unfortunately Steve and the rest of the gange where debriefing Fury and Phil downstairs. They all had decided since Clint had made contact with her first, she would welcome him being there to sort things out when she woke up. Funny how that worked itself out.  
"Listen, we are sorry ok? It was a mistake. You are safe I swear. No drugs unless you ask for them, I Promise. The machine malfunctioned and gave you an unscheduled dose of Somatomac. It lowered your blood pressure, but you're ok now, I swear! can you please stop trying to hurt me? Please?" It wasn't much of a lie. the machine did do it unscheduled, and she would be okay. But after talking with Bruce, they had all agreed. Telling her someone had designs on dissecting her as a hello welcome to our world was probably not the best way to make a new friend of a traumatized young woman, no matter what universe she came from. All signs pointed to her being completely normal and human. Aside from the missing gland that is. so why not treat her like one. what their perspective. Steve had actually compared it to a first contact situation. causing Tony to get another hairy look once he started making references to ET. Sometimes that man could be more of a chatterbox then even Clint could handle.  
Amber looked him over close, and slowly let her arms relax in his hold. She saw something off in his eyes, But the explanation did fit, and her arms were so tired and sore already. Whatever happened to her had bet her up pretty good, plus he was way stronger than her. So she decided to conserve her strength and hear him out.  
Clint could tell she was still pissed. Which he understood in all actuality. if he had been knocked out he would have come up fighting to.  
"Just take it easy for me and relax. The Doc will be on his way. The monitors will let Bruce know you're up by now, and once we get you checked out and a little less bruised. We can work on figuring out how to get you back on your feet and back home ok?"  
Amber took a moment before relenting with a nod of the head.  
"Yeah ok, but no drugs until I talk to him you got me?." She said. Defensively Crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Yes, Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise."  
He said swiping a finger in an x mark just to make sure she knew he meant business. Clint tried his best not smirk, the little fit making her somehow more adorable.  
Now that she thought she knew who was the boss around here. He could see she started to go back to her state of prior confusion.  
As she looked around the room. Most notably at the chairs and the whiteboard. Tony had done a bang-up job of making it as close to real as possible. The tower had a small fully working hospital on the 5th topmost floor now thanks to Pepper and his hard work. It didn't just take care of the Avengers but also in times of necessity the actual staff of the building. It was open and ready 24/7 When or if it was needed. Which was excellent for the avenger's scraps and bumps. And it even saved lives already. Just last month a accounts manager had fallen ill to a heart attack two floors below, and thanks to the medical staff Matt had been able to get not only the help he needed in record time but also the surgery to correct it for free. There was no expense or attention to detail spared. It actually looked like a high-end hospital from here. It had everything of course. Tony didn't do things small. So the room was equipped with everything from a nurse call button and tv remote to Oxygen pumps you could plug directly into the wall and even a small bathroom and somewhat better than average flat screen tv mounted to the opposite of the bed. Oddly enough it didn't have the stark logo anywhere. Mostly Pepper had informed him because Tony was actually legally unable to call it anything more than an emergency clinic because of legal reasons and couldn't put the logo of Stark hospital on things the way he wanted to. So pepper tolled Clint she had all the signage eliminated, just to tone down the whining about it.  
"Umm, ok so now we have that settled. May I ask if can you please tell or call Eddie. He will probably be worried about where I am if he's not hanging around here already." she asked quietly."  
"Is Eddie your family?" Clint asked stealing himself for the bad news that he would more than likely have to tell her that she wouldn't be seeing them for a little while.  
Amber smiled "Not yet, but we have been dating for a while now. If I was flown here, the hospital might not know where I was taken to tell him. and he's probably worried sick. "  
Clint took her hand at that. a sad look on his face. "about that I think it would be best if you try to remember what you can before we talk about calling anyone.  
First, do you remember how you got injured at all? "  
Amber looked down at her hand in his larger one. They reminded her of carpenters hands and wondered if he ever did any woodworking. Before she tried concentrating again. Bits and pieces of a fleeting memory tired to come back, The feel of her hairs standing on end as she mopped the CT room. Then a bit more of a murky memory of pain "I think I fell down from something. I remember being scared and trying really hard to hold on to something. I was thinking its so high up. I think I screamed . and then the back of my head was hitting something really hard. There was light... a lot of light. I think I must have things confused. Because I remember seeing you there before that and then after something cold and wet splashing me ... and green a lot of green. But otherwise nothing right now.  
She looked down fiddling with his hand. while she tried to make the images come forward. She never was good at sitting still. If she had looked up, she would have caught the hungry look Clint had for a moment as she carefully outlined his thumb and fingers and learned the callouses of his hand. It was such an innocent movement on her part, he knew she had no idea it was playing hell with his libido. Very few people but Nat knew Clint had suffered through a lot of touch starvation as a kid, and given his job. Most people just assumed he didn't want to be touched, Add the fact that genital Doms always ask before they touch and it made contact one of the harder things for him to get. Sometimes when he knew he was low, he would get sneaky and go get a lap dance and at the worst of times... well the worst of times could get dangerous. Hand to hand, Kombat can get really ugly not just for the bad guy when you need the contact. So when a beautiful woman starts rubbing light kitten fingers over his knucks. Clint has to bite his tongue and try really hard not to go pink at the shock of being caught off guard for not once but twice today. He could pull his hand back he guessed or, the back of his head whispered" he could just give her what she needed and enjoy the moment."" no harm in it ""she has a boyfriend" he thought. " not in this universe." it plucked back.  
"Clint?"  
"yeah?"  
" Can you please call Eddie Dex for me now? I don't have my phone on me. It might be with my clothes wherever they put them. But I should call him and let him know I am ok. He is probably worried sick by now.

Amber looked up and could see he had gone all over red from what she thought was maybe irritation over her question.  
"Actually I m sorry but ... I cant"  
"why?"  
"well, its a hell of a long distance call from New York for one. and I don't think they allow collect calls that far in this room." he joked finding it hard to explain.  
"NEW YORK?!!" "WHAT THE FUCK!!?"  
And they were back to the language. Clint could tell this was going to take a while to explain. And considered if after this, he should inquire if all people from her universe had whiplash emotions. Or more importantly, started throwing things and hitting call buttons.  
Of course after 5 minutes of explaining she still didn't believe him.And told him flat out in no uncertain terms that she thought he was A, crazy and B. needed to get the fuck out of her room. then when he wouldn't proceeded to throw whatever she could get her hands on at him. Before finally getting out of bed and using the empty IV Pole as a spear at him before Bruce finally popped by and instead of trying to explain did the genius thing and opened the window to reveal lady liberty herself.


	3. Floor coming up fast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get overprotective. Natasha steals the girl. There is a surprise at the end for your enjoyment.

Amber dropped the IV pole with a clatter.  
"See I told you!" said Clint.  
Bruce grimaced at his childishness.  
" I don't think she needs an I told you so right now. Can't you see that?" He said, watching her completely forget they were even there. As she slowly started getting closer to the window. Finally spreading her hand on the glass for a moment, just to make sure it was real. There was a look of confusion and fear. Bruce thought she looked lost.  
"How? How is this possible? What happened to me? Everything is so hazy, How exactly did I get 1300 miles from home? "  
Bruce put a hand on her shoulder light but firm; Pulling her back around to face him. Then placing a hand under her chin and bringing her eyes up to meet his. So he could look her directly in the eyes.  
"we aren't entirely sure, but I promise we will do everything we can to get you back on your feet and home. You have a concussion among um other things we need to talk about. But right now I think it would be best if you laid back down until all your test come back and that bump on the back of your head is a little less swelled. then we can see about getting in touch with Eddie ok?" He said walking her slowly back toward the bed.  
Amber swayed a little as the shock turned into dizziness and worry. Bruce steadying her as she settled back on the bed.  
"But Eddie is going to be so worried. can you try and call him, please?"  
" I'll see about that just as soon as your settled. Now, just lay back and breath a little for me. Your heart monitor is all over the place, and your blood pressure is through the roof. If you don't calm down, you could injure yourself farther. "  
Bruce felt horrible for lying. Hell, he would have sent a letter by pigeon if he thought there was a chance in hell of getting a message to this guy. The kid had been through hell already.  
"Ok. thanks. The number is in my phone. " She said, Finally calming down enough for the residual meds to kick in and push her into a deep sleep sure that Eddie would know she was ok in no time at all.  
Bruce wasn't surprised she fell out so fast. He remembered waking up from his first blackout. Hulk had settled his rager in the middle of a vast and rainy national park. not a trail or lick of humanity for miles. Bruce learned quickly, what if felt like being alone in a strange place, with no one as far as the eye could see, and no idea how he ended up where he was. It scared him so bad he walked through the forest for a day in confusion before stumbling on some campers who were kind enough to lend him some clothes and a gracious amount of good weed to calm his nerves after his um kayaking accident.  
" You should have told her the truth Bruce. shes going to find out eventually. "  
"look at her Clint, she's exhausted and afraid. Letting her sleep with an easy heart for a while will do her some good. Tony and I can work on getting her home in the meantime." Bruce watched him look back at her, He thought for a moment he saw Clint focus on her tiny hands with a sorrowful almost longing look before nodding his agreement.  
"Yeah, your right. Let the kid sleep. I'll go down to the gym and get Steve, then find Nat and meet you and Tony in the lab. We're going to have to figure out some kind of plan for sleeping beauty. And I am guessing we won't be able to keep Tony from grilling her for info on her world. "  
"Do me a favor and stroll. I might actually have time to form a theory before you get there. "  
"That hard?"  
"For Tony?" waves his hand back and forth. "Give me five minutes ." he said with a grin."  
"Geek."  
"jock"  
Clint chuckled, getting into the Elevator. Bruce might act like a simple type of guy but if there was anyone he trusted to have the brains to figure this out it was him. Not that he would tell Tony that.  
____________________________________________________  
Downstairs Steve and Natasha were having a more clipped yet robust conversation on the Gym floor.  
"Do you think they even have relationships in her world ?" said Nat. whipping backward to nearly avoid a jab from Steve.  
"You're dropping your elbow, and how should I know? Maybe I guess. It's not like Doming and Subbing is 100% of a relationship."  
Steve went in for another go. Nat dug in and went for a low sweep.  
"I don't know. It seems kind of unstable to me. I mean how could you begin to even figure out who was in charge?"  
Steve grappled her into a quick flip and a few rabbit punches while he thought about it before shaking his head. and pulling back to his corner for a drink of water. But seriously, He hadn't a clue.  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors, maybe?"  
Nat snickered. "Well whatever the answer. they sure do make them tough over there."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Her hands. ... She did that herself. She was punching a wall trying to get out of the room she was in before that rip caught up with her. There's not a lot of people I know that would do that to themselves. That my friend is pure Steel."  
She said with appreciation. That made Steve sit up and take notice. It was rarely he saw Nat show that kind of favor, especially for someone she barely knew. But he could understand to an extent. It was the inner fighter, that unbreakable part of people she admired. If you asked her why she loved it. She would lie. Tell you it was a Russian thing. But Steve knew better. It was the comradery she liked, The feeling of being in the presence of someone who knows and understands the survival of pure pain and delights in the Deep breathing afterward. It was something they shared. Brooklyn and the war had taught him to recognize it in her, and The Red room had taught her to salute him in return.  
Now she was in a way saluting Amber.  
What had he missed he wondered?  
The elevator dinging pulled him out of his thoughts, As it let a much sunnier Clint out than it had taken upstairs an hour ago. "what got you so chipper?" asked Nat. Her head tilting as she scrutinized him. "Amber was up for the second time, and the talk was much more lively and involved. I don't think it will be long before she's on her feet."  
"Really. how so ?"  
"Well, I can tell you this." He said. " She is well enough to try and beat me up with her IV pole."  
See." said Nat smiling in Caps direction. "Steel."  
"huh," said Steve in agreement. "We just need to shower. We'll be up in a minute. "  
"That's all? Hold on a sec. You did hear she was waving around her IV pole right? You guys don't even want to know why she tried? No asking did I make a pass at her or what kind of inappropriate joke did I make from you Nat? Or what about the odd overprotective, Did you try and watch her from a vent instead of the chair? from you Steve?"  
Two Narrow looks at him. Both waiting for an explanation now.  
"Hey, I didn't. I mean I didn't do any of that."  
Cap crossed his arms and Natasha tilted her head a little more to the left.  
"It was all a Mistake! Beside Bruce cleared it up with the statue of Liberty and.. well I mean. awww, FORGET IT! Just meet us up in the lab when you're done." He said getting in the elevator and leaving them standing there.  
Before Steve smirked her way.  
"I see why you like messing with him so much. Does he always just start babbling away like that ?"  
"Yeah, Once I got him to think I had an active nuclear warhead inside a purse, just by raising my eyebrow really slowly."  
"What did he do ?"  
"Gripped that Red Velvet beauty for 3 blocks before I had to reapply my Lipgloss. He hasn't eaten my lunch sense."" She said swinging the towel around her neck . and walking away toward the showers. While Steve laughed trailing behind her.  
_____________________________________________________  
By the Time Clint made it to the lab. Tony and Bruce where in a full blown Geekout.  
"45 Megahertz do it you think?" Said Bruce. Plugging in god knows what kind of math into the console.  
"Yeah but no C notes it will blow out the Resonators," said Tony as we welled an arc reactor to some gizmo with a screen and speakers.  
"Tone, We have to have C notes. It's an Environmental Standard. Just had more and cool it with Nitro."  
"Do you want the Structure to crack and the nanowires to shatter because that's how they shatter. "  
"Compromised Gallinume then?"  
"Good Idea."  
Tony swiveled back toward Dummy.  
" Put that down. I am not welding that.... Damn it. You're useless. I am going to donate your parts to a pinball machine in need. Nope forget it. Go put on the cone of shame. No, better yet bring me a Red Bull. "  
Clint just stood and watched for a second. Every now and again if he held really still, they wouldn't notice him filming things on his phone, and he could sneak it to pepper for mutual amusement.

"If that ends up on Youtube. Ill make Jarvis photoshop you into something very pink" said Tony without looking up.  
"Dame it," said Clint caught in the act.  
"Would you believe I was taking it for scientific posterity?"  
"Not unless you can tell me what it is we are working on."  
"An interdimensional karaoke system?"  
" Close," said Bruce.  
"Tony thinks there is a way we can carry a Signal through to Ambers world on a kind of Suped up Blue tooth wave that will carry sound."  
"So you're Trying to phone home? "

"Yeah in a manner of speaking." Said Tony  
"But who is supposed to pick up the other end?"  
"We think that if Ambers Universe is anything like ours, then the government will be very interested in finding out what happened on her side too. If we can get them to pick up, we might have help from the other side figuring this thing out."

The jovial smirk drifted right off of Clint's face after that.  
"But what if they are too interested?"  
Tony and Bruce stopped on a dime.  
"You mean too interested in Amber?" Asked Bruce taking off his glasses." a Caucasus look dawning on already haggard features.  
"Yeah, Come on Guys. Think about it. What if she is different there too. "  
"You think she's a mutant?" Tony guessed.  
"Maybe, Maybe not. But I do know that if, and when, we send Amber home. Handing her over to a government, may not be the safest thing for her."  
"We can't just keep her Clint," Bruce Admonished.  
"I'm not saying we have to. I'm just saying, during your next math Fiesta. you guys might want to enter that into the equation."  
Both men could see the truth in that. The accords and even Helen had proved that governments were still not to be trusted and that was just in the last 24hrs.  
" Barton is right." said Tony flipping a screwdriver around idly, "I think there is more than enough room on the board for us to add that in."  
Bruce nodded in agreement. "In the meantime. I think it would be best if she didn't leave the Tower at all actually."  
"Mind, if we add to this little conversation?" Nat said walking in through the side staircase. Catching the tail end of their conversation. Steve right behind. Freshly washed and by the looks of it his bright white t-shirt and khaki pants freshly starched to.  
"Someone want to tell us why our guest is suddenly under house arrest?"  
"Helen," said Bruce.  
"The Government," said Clint.  
" the Interdimensional possibility of dissection." Said Tony.  
"Beg Pardon?" asked Steve.  
"They're worried the government on both sides of the rips will black bag the whole deal including Amber. try and keep up Cap." Nat elaborated for them.  
"So we just do it ourselves then ?"  
" Why don't we just ask her? Has anyone even spoken to the poor girl about any of this?" Quipped Steve. Ever the realist reeling them all back to shore.  
"I hate to tell you this guys, but she has a right to go home if she can. I mean for all we know she has a wife or a husband over there. She might even have kids. Maybe a sister or a brother. Doesn't she at least deserve to have a say in the matter before we start making decisions for her? It's not like Amber is some Polysub."  
"Steve has a point' affirmed Natasha. "she needs a chance to defend her side. Whether she stays or goes is ultimately her decision. But let's not jump ahead of ourselves. Right now we need someone to talk to her. We get everybody including her on the same page then let her decide when the time is right. Until then she has an escort everywhere she goes until we know people like Helen are no longer an issue. agreed?"  
Most did agree. If not act a little peeved they got caught being idiots. Steve offered to go down and talk with her. But Leave it to Nat to have it all figured out before Steve could get more than a few words in edgewise. By volunteering to go down and debrief the little istrebitel on the excuse, she could talk to her woman to woman. Maybe learn about her world some while the team watched on via Jarvis. Clint warned her to unhook the IV cable before waking her As she left. The boys left to their own devices returned to there work but with whiteboards only. All the view screens were now turned to the hospital channel. As Tasha put her game face on. Noteing the feeling of static creeping under her skin just a little bit. It was time. She got a chance to meet Amber. And a few answers.

 

 istrebitel = fighter in Russian

Tony had Jarvis make the picture anyways just incase. 


	4. Thump

Of course, getting answers would require more than finding an empty room and half the wound supplies and lidocaine missing. And the camera cables above the room entrance, looped with a few interesting placed suture needless laced through the wiring. It seemed their favorite refugee had not wholly believed in Bruces promises.

"Good for her." thought Nat as she checked the hallway for clues. She could appreciate not just submitting at the drop of a hat.

"Now where would I go if I had no money, no clothes and was 3000 miles from what I thought was home?" Nat smiled when she found a small bloodied handprint on the stairwell door. Looking up at the camera absent entryway.

Stark generally kept all entrances and exits highly secure and observed via Jarvis. But the hospital floor had been deemed a place in need of privacy, and the stairwell was left unmonitored because it was Starks private one. The only camera on the whole floor was only there above the first room for patient head trauma. Sadly it was used more than they liked by Clint. And after his last stubborn attempt to just walk out with a concussion had ended with a spectacular fall out of the bed. The small one low res camera had been installed so Jarvis could notify the on-site nurse. As for the stairwell? Well, lets just say discretion was not an option right now for Tony. Nat knew since the whole almost dying by space hole thing. at least once a month Stark snuck some saucy little sub or another up to his penthouse for a good time. It was sad really. Pour guy was the textbook definition of Posttraumatic Dom space. If she guessed right. It probably wasn't the almost dying. It was the not dying part that messed him up. To put it simply. Tony gave his life for... well everyone. And there wasn't a Person in the world close enough to provide him with the devotion an act like that would have solidified for anyone else on the plant. The man was just too closed off to make a deep enough connection to recieve the loving submission and praise he craves to do that. Hence the quick scenes in the penthouse.

Which had, in turn, left the little fighter access to the gym. Where Nat found her. Freshly showered and wearing Steves white t-shirt and cap, a pair of Falcons old pants and if she was correct. Lacing up, Nats old Nikes. There was a duffel bag with the Stark logo on the side sitting next to her with all the medical supplies her hospital gown and by the looks of it Bruce's wallet and a box cutter she probably picked up form the storage desk next to the gym supplies. Along with the bright white new wrapping bandages, she had replaced the gauze on her hands with. Anyone looking would think she had just finished a healthy boxing exercise .

"So, I am guessing you are about to split, and you are in need of my size 6's?"

Amber whipped around so fast she almost fell over the bench. When she decided to take this escape route, she hadn't wanted to draw attention, stumbling upon the gym seemed to offer the perfect opportunity to blend in with a crowd, she figured the extra five minutes wouldn't hurt as long as she didn't set off an alarm or feel the reverberation of running feet. She hadn't considered getting washed up would lead to a hot redhead sneaking up on her, with questions about shoe size. Much less getting caught with her hand in the cookie .. errr sneaker jar. "Listen I can explain. I just got the wrong locker. I have shoes just like these and I must have gotten the wrong pair." Nat smirked. "I hate to tell you this, but you're so confused you just stole from 3 different lockers if I am correct. But its ok I get it. The exit is out that side door there and 2 stories down. You might want to wear one of my cuffs tho. If you don't want to stand out." Amber was confused. Why would she need a cuff? Was the last level a club. Was this another trick? How many levels of weird were in this place. Like the hospital that had No signage or phones in the patient rooms. It had been highly creepy to realize she was the only patient in a hospital that only took up one floor of what was plainly obvious now, an office building for Stark industries. Was she like the other people like the hot policeman without a badge? Or the kindly doctor without a nameplate? What kind of nightmare had she stepped into? Why her? She thought she left all this sort of craziness back in her old life. With a sigh, she guessed not. Amber straightened up looking the woman in the eye. If she had to fight her way out, she would. Remembering a very simple mantra. She hadn't used in a while. Its just ABC 123 survive!. Running through all her options had once been second nature once. She had hoped not to have to think like that again. But here she was. Plan A1: gather information.

"And if I do go out that door? Is anyone going to stop me? Sorry, its just I have this odd belief in freedom and the idea that everyone in this building is completely against me going home. and I don't have a clue why.."

"We are trying to keep you safe. There are things you don't know. Dangerous people waiting to get their hands on you out there. "

A steely gleam ignited in her eyes. At that. The look of a twice caged animal ready to bite. Taking the confusion away. 

"Sorry, but in the last 24 hours I have been drugged, Kidnapped and lied to. The only dangerous thing I have seen so far is you guys. Why should I believe you? What is it you guys want from me? I swear I have nothing. I'm just a housekeeper. But I'll tell you right here, and now I won't let you guys take anything from me either. So if you or anyone on the other side of those doors come at me. I will fight. I will get home. And when I do I will tear this nuthouse down to the ground!"

And there it was again the tingle. It was the timber in her voice. It was galvanized and pointed at her like a knife. That feeling of static before a storm had come back. All the hair on Nat's arms stood to attention as the girl looked her dead in the eye. For a moment Natasha wasn't sure why. But she was actually afraid. She didn't understand why. It was just an instinct. Observing her change carefully. was a thing of beauty actually. One moment there was a scared young woman. In full-on flight mode and the next. A Strong Fighter. Ready to do whatever was necessary trying to extract every avenue of escape. Natasha hadn't seen something so whiplash since the red room. "What in the hell put that kind of knife edge in you?. What kind of world did that to a person?" She wondered.

"No one is going to keep you here, you can keep the shoes too. But I have to admit I have some questions of my own at this point. Like why is it your obviously so good at running away? But I think they can wait until I show you the front door. If you want to leave by the time you make it across the street, I won't follow you. But you should know. As crazy and I realize how insane this sounds/ The world you were in yesterday is not the world you will find outside this building. That light show you fell threw? It was a rip in space and possibly time. Bruce and some other people upstairs are the only ones who can get you back to it. I am just here to brief you. Or I was before you decided to steal my shoes."

The memory of light and screaming began pouring itself back into Ambers' head. She looked down at her hands, and for a moment all she saw was a bloody window and Don on the other side tugging with all his might then looking her in the eye with a sorrowful look before letting go running for the roof exit scaffolding. The feeling of terror and pain in her hands overtook her. A confused, angry and painful look slipped on to the young woman's face. And Nat new almost instantly she had made a mistake. Bluntness had not been the best approach in this case. Her defenses had been up, and without thinking, she had fought back with what little she had to push that powerful presents away, beating her back with the bare facts that effectively told her she had nowhere to run to. Without a word, Amber shook her head back and forth. And then bolted for the doors at the end of the hall. Frantically high tailing it down the stairs with Natasha close behind as she pushed the lobby door open with a bang and found her self in the middle of not a club but a lobby full of crowds of people walking into the building. There was not a security guard or person waiting to meet her. And for a moment it was a breath of fresh air, she had freedom in her view. Then the world slammed in. A man passed by her a little too close, and she backed up to give him space. Noticing a chain attached to what was obviously his electrician's belt. that bond him to a cherubic young woman dressed to the nines in an Italian dress suit walking just a few steps behind. Amber pulled back farther. Noticing now this couple was not the only pair. Threw out the crows she could make out three separate couples doing the same in varying degrees. Two men and one woman on a golden leash, walking out of a side hall next to the elevators where a woman pushed the button while holding a double ended piece of leather attached to not one but two older men carrying briefcases. While an energetic teenage couple nearly handcuffed to each other at the front desk were given badges. From there she noted the single people around them also stood out. Quite a few wore necklaces of varying types that had attachment rings on them. Others belts with metal clips, But no one. No one was without some kind of bondage device clearly attached to there person. Even the security guard at the desk up front was wearing thick black cuffs. An odd symbol inlaid on the leather. At the front of the building, a few tables and chairs for lunch areas could be seen outside the huge glass front. At many of these meal areas. Pillows were placed under the knees of one half of a couple. who either were being petted or taking the time to feed their companion by hand. and beyond that? The street traffic looked much the same. A sea of collars, leashes and cuffed people of every type waking along a busy New York street. All of them acting like this was the same as any other day. if anything she realized she stuck out like a sore thumb. at just the last minute six people had given her an odd look eyes narrowing on her throat and hands searching for something. she didnt even know she was backing toward the door she came out of till Natasha pulled her the rest of the way back in with a hand around her shoulder. She didn't even fight Nat when she sat her back on the steps. " You were telling the truth." Nat nodded letting her work it through. Rubbing circles on a shaky back. "How? Why?" "Tony and Bruce, Bruce is the doctor you met upstairs remember? "Amber nodded. "They can explain it better than me, but the basics of it is, there was a static buildup between your world and ours that ripped a few holes, you fell through one when you got hit in the head with some debris and we caught you" "Can you get me home?" Amber looked up at her. The fear was back and Nat could see she was terrified. "I wish I could say yes. But I really don't know" "But I have to get home. I have to let Eddie know I'm ok I have to let my mom know. I have school. I want to go home please!" She said busting out into tears. And letting Nat rock her past the worst of it. Then taking her face in her hands. " Listen, I know you want to go home, and we are going to try our absolute best to get you there I promise! but until then you have a home here with us. There is nowhere safer than Avengers Tower. We are not going to drug you or hurt. If you come upstairs will explain everything no matter how weird it is I'm just asking you to wait a while so we can get our shit together. Can you do that? Can you be strong for me?" " "Yeah, yeah I can deal, " she said getting a hold of herself. And Natasha had no dought she could. 


	5. Wind Knocked out of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber asks a weird question. Nat tames the boys. Steve gets ready to say hi. More coming Dec 15 late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. What can I say? College is hard and I do this stuff after Homework at 4 am. Any misspellings I blame on Microbiology! IT'S SNEAKY EVIL! I'll also be posting more tomorrow night late. on my day off. I just wanted to get this out there for tonight. also, what would you like Steve to ask first? and should I cross this over with SG?

It took a bit longer getting up to the main room then it did going down, and that was probably for the best. By the time they made it to the second to last floor, Natasha could see Amber had already readied her self to meet the rest of the team. Her back had straightened, and she had started asking the oddest questions about the crowd downstairs. The most notable when they had made it to the gym area.  
"Are the people on leashes dangerous?"  
"Of course not. Why would you think that?"  
"It's just if they aren't allowed to walk by themselves I don't see the point."  
Nat looked a little flummoxed. To her, it seemed clear as day. Maybe it was the shock or...  
"They don't do that where you come from?"  
Amber shook her head no as they slowly ascended the 4th stairwell.  
Nat just blinked at that cocked her head to think how best to respond. Amber noticed the little bird-like movement and thought it was cute as Nat just tried to consider how on earth did they even keep their other halves in line over there.  
"Ok... Well, It's so their bonded can keep them safe and within range. It makes them feel closer and loved. '  
"Ah that's sweet I guess, We just hold hands and stuff like that, but we have a saying . about keeping someone on a short leash. But its more about curt tailing someone not what you explained."  
"Oh, we have that in common, but yeah still there is a big difference. But really? They don't do that at all where you come from?"  
Amber could see Nat was having trouble with the idea but didn't have the faintest idea on how to explain how Not OK that would be to her blushing from her roots just thinking about how to explain without embarrassing herself and decided on a none commital negative head shake and shrug. She was beginning to see there may be some communication difficulties between her and these people.

Natasha saw the blushing and smirked. Loving the idea of getting under anyone's skin for a minute. especially the cute little blond's as she opened the door to the Avengers' common room and directing her to sit on a large couch while she went to collect the team from what was sure to be a very boring video feed.  
smirking again at the idea of all those idiots watching sleeping beauty in the last half hour. while she snuck up on them.  
__________________  
"What happened? Did Nat decide to bake a cake before going to see her? For goodness sake I have questions! "  
exclaimed Tony. impatiently twirling a spare wrench as he passed in front of the big screen.  
"My sensors show no kitchen equipment in use sir " replied Jarvis.  
Tony stopped with a hand on his hip looking up at the sky as Bruce tried not to smile at the AI Sassiness.  
Bruce had a definitive belief that somehow even Jarvis had times were Tony was just a little to greeting for him.  
"No cake, But I make a Mean White Russian." Said Nat from behind Steve on the couch. Steve knew she was there all along but couldn't resist seeing Tony twirl around like that.  
"Good um, yeah Good to know... So why didn't you wake up sleeping beauty then?"  
"Oh, Just the fact that she already woke up, rewired your camera on a loop and was halfway down in the gym, making a getaway with my new sneakers and caps favorite shirt."  
Everyone stood up at that.  
"Where is she?" asked Tony  
"How did she make it that far without Jarvis noticing" asked Steve.  
"Is she wearing pants?" said Clint Simultaneously gaining a half glare half stair from Steve.  
"We have to find her before Chow!" exclaimed Bruce making his way toward the door to look for her. only to have Nat swing him around quick with a " Hold on big guy.shes on the couch in the common room. and to answer all of your questions. Steve. Jarvis cant see in Tony's private stairwell and its a fire exit for the hospital and Clint. You're a pervert. "  
"Hey! You said she had a shirt and shoes. you said nothing below those it's perfectly reasonable."  
Nat crossed her arms. "Like I said.. Pervert."  
" How did she know how to rewire a video camera?" asked Steve Suspiciously.  
"Not sure, I was to busy explaining leashes do equal a bad person to her after she got an eyeful of the lobby. apparently, they just hold hands where she comes from."  
Everyone just kind of looked shocked at that.  
"But how do they.." Steve started before Nat put a hand up. and stood in front of the door acknowledging everyone. "I know it sounds weird but maybe she should explain it to you guys later. I'm as weirded out as the rest of you. but before you go trampling in there with a thousand questions you should know I just got her calmed down and that lobby was a hell of a shock to her. I have a feeling she has never even seen someone on a leash much less half a cuff set. so take it easy on the kid. she's strong but not too bendable right now.all she wants is to go home and I told her we were going to to do our best. You guys had better not make me a lair" She said Protectively. "Of course we will Nat"Promised Bruce. "No worries Ill have her back in no time, you'll see." Tony Boosted.  
"Can we see her now?" asked Clint Patulantly. Nat had no Idea why he was in such a hurry to get back to her side. but Nat had a sneaking suspicion. putting that away she opened the door for them with a come on you first gesture.  
Steve led the way. Blocking Tony in the hallway behind Bruce so he could be the first through the door. It was Tony's house that was for sure but It was Steves turn and Dammit He wanted to ask a few questions for once.


	6. Deep Breath and consider how you got here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is back! Steve is nervous, the Team breaks bread with Amber. and Da means yes in Russian.

Steve would have gotten his chance to say hello. if He and the team hadn't walked into the community area and been shocked by Amber floating from the ceiling holding Thor's hammer and giggling her ass off.while Thor welcomed them in smiling with more teeth then Jaws 2.  
"Good Friends! I see you have found a person of incredible integrity. Is she to be our new comrade in arms?" He boomed.  
"THIS IS SO COOOL! What else can it do?" Amber beamed while kicking her legs in the air.  
"She's holding the hammer. How? what?" stammered Bruce.  
"How did you get up there?" Asked Tony  
"HE SAID IT WAS MAGIC!" she cheered.  
"And you tried to pick it up." finished Nat.  
"YEP!. THIS IS FUN AND ALL BUT HOW DO I GET DOWN?!"  
"No need to worry little one. I will assist you." Offered Thor, taking her by the ankle and pulling her back to the floor. like a kid floating away on a ballon. Then taking the hammer back when he had her in his arms. From the looks of it not even a person from another dimension could stand up to the God of Thunders charms if the Blush was anything to go by.  
"Thanks." she offered, stepping back to get her clothes back into place. Thor thought she looked adorably rumpled.  
"No Problem at all for someone worthy of the Hammer. Tho I will admit I did not foresee it choosing someone of such small stature. quite so easily. May I ask are you a friend of the Widow and where you hail from Little Warrior. It looks as tho you have been to battle recently" he said indicating her hands. "There must be an interesting story for one so small to be so full of surprises." He inquired. his eyes looking for any hints of her background.  
"Um, not much to say really. Me and Nat just met downstairs. I 'm just a housekeeper who fell throw a dimensional split or something and these guys saved me is all. Nothing to be proud of really." She said twisting the big t-shirt hem in her hands. suddenly very shy from all his focus on her.  
"I see. and How exactly do you Protect this House you keep? It must be a grand place to have such a deceptively small guard Protecting it."  
"Windex Mostly" Amber smiled getting into the flow of the conversation for a moment.  
"Ah, this is a weapon I have not yet encountered before. Can you use it with a Blade?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"What is it fashioned of ?"  
"Blue Stuff"  
"Ah, Poison. It fits with your use of stealth. that has never been my area of inclination."  
"I can see that. You seem like more of a handyman type. More smash, smash. Not wax on, wax off."  
Clint started to bust a little at that. "Kid you have no IDEA how right you are!"  
"I don't know. It seems to me she is full of surprises so far," said Cap bringing the mood back down.  
"Come on Steve. Don't be an ass" said Clint.  
"I'm not. I just want to know how a housekeeper learns to rewire a camera so easily that's all" He side not convinced yet that she was as sweet as everyone. thought she was. she was steely like Nat. and Nat was a hell of a dangerous woman. No way was he going to let her get by without explaining first. The hammer may have chosen to give her a free ride but he sure wasn't. Something was off here. People didn't just have escape plans like she did and his locker had been locked. He was sure of it, so how did she get his shirt in the first place.  
"She did circumvent the cameras after all. How did you do that by the way?" asked Steve still somewhat suspicious.  
Amber turned toward him. a little of that steely look running back into her eyes. the hair hadn't risen on Nat's neck yet, But she would bet money Thor's was. Being only a step away he seemed suddenly very keen on her features at the moment.  
"Well I would be happy to answer you but I don't believe I got your name Mr.?"  
"Steve Rogers."  
" Well, Steve. For your information, I used to be a security guard at a university. I had to reinstall cameras like that almost every Friday night because that's when the kids would try and sneak out for parties. It got so bad we had to post someone at the door. guess who that was?" she said pointing a thumb at her chest. " so as you can guess I have seen every way there is to get around them. I could do it with a shoestring and half a hair barret if I had them after that."  
she explained, her not so little chest puffing up at the notion this jerk was calling her a criminal."  
Steve still wasn't completely convinced.  
"And the lockpicking in the gym?"  
Amber Rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please. Have you never had your locker get stuck at school! You can learn to open those locks on Youtube. Look I am sorry I stole from what is obversely your locker given the size and the fact you put your name in the shirt collar, but I thought I was kidnapped and Drugged to hold you buttons buddy I don't take kindly to being called a criminal."  
Steve was slightly embarrassed over his slightly mean introduction. The team was he family and he only wanted to protect them. Oddities coming out of left field had a tendency to blow up in their faces and he wasn't taking any chances. It didnt make him feel less like a little boy over his mom's knee tho. He wasn't used to someone half his size bringing him to task. well anyone but Tony or Nat that is. but they were both Doms. that was normal. Amber. Well, Amber was an unknown. They had no sense of what the people over there considered moral or just. much less what they were capable of. It unnerved him. but maybe if he just gave it a chance it would be alright. far be it from him to call a person guilty before being proven innocent.  
"I apologize for my behavior. I have a team to protect and we don't know that much about you yet."  
Amber was caught a little off guard herself. she wasn't used to men, Especially, what she perceived as jerks; saying sorry. She could see he meant it and understood that you had to put family first and let it go.  
"Ok, I understand."  
"That's it !?" yelled Tony. "No Drop and give me 50 or Fine but you're going to regret calling me a thief? Just Ok?"  
"I don't keep Grudges and I don't know you guys that well either, so let's just call it a draw. We good?" she asked.  
Steve nodded his agreement, liking how open she was.  
"So... Speaking of getting to know everybody. Anybody feel up to telling me just how the heck I turned up in a universe where leather prices are probably way marked down than on my own?" she inquired. Stopping to blush as her stomach made it known that she hadn't eaten in a while. drawing everyone's attention.  
"That's going to take more than a few minutes to explain. Do they by any chance still have Jersey pizza in your world?" Asked Tony.  
"Hell yeah. Marookas on the Boardwalk is the best!" she exclaimed making Tony perk right up. "Ah good to see they have good taste over there. outside of cute blondes that is" He flirted while flipping his phone out to order. Making her blush for the hundredth time. Really what was she going to do surrounded by all of these beautiful people she thought. Honestly, Thor alone wouldn't look out of place on the cover of GQ even with the cape. Hell Natasha looked like someone Jessica Rabbit would be jealous of. Besides, it's not like anyone ever flirted with her anywho. she would take it where she could get it.  
_________  
By an Hour and a half later, Ambers' stomach was full of the best Jersey pizza ever and her Mind was buzzing as she revamped the facts of what she had just learned. which amounted to about the following. She was sitting at a table in another universe eating pizza with a bunch of superheroes. which consisted of a guy with a magic hammer, a hundred or so year old hunk, a billionaire who was currently working on building a ham radio between his universe and hers alongside two people with some form of special forces experience and a scientist who had "anger issues" none of which seemed to be putting to rest her twitchy inner need to tame the floppy mess on his head. all these people lived in a world were wearing a leash was just fine and dandy. which is what lead her to her next question for them  
"Ok, so now we have gotten past the hi how are you phase. I wanted to ask. sense you all seem ok. why is it so hard for some people to eat in your world? because from what I saw down stairs it looks like you have a lot of people who have issues." Clint almost choked on his pizza and Bruce was very slowly bringing a piece of particularly cheesy goodness to his mouth hoping someone else would take this one.  
"What do you mean?" Said Steve a puzzled look over a somehow spotless shirt.  
"I saw a lot of people being feed by hand outside the windows of the building. is it some form of a muscle issue in their limbs? I was just wondering because I have had to help feed some patients at the hospital when the CNA's where swamped. and it just looked like everybody was used to seeing it . It made me wonder is all. They had pillows set up in a corner for customer use and it all seemed very commonplace" she stated binding in for another delicious peace. dame the consequences.  
Steve leaned back a little. caught outside of his territory. He could see how someone not from earth could interpret it as a sign of disease. but having someone who knew where Marookas pizza was but not how some people would normally be seen eating there was not something he had expected he would have to explain. so he just tolled her how his ma had told him. "when two people share a bond they show how to protect each other and depend on each other. Here on our earth. one of those ways is to trust that you better half will make sure you are feed. and that's what they are doing. does that make enough sense?"  
Everyone looked back to Amber as she sat there chewing with a puzzled look on her face. chewing her last peace like she was trying to define its place in the universe before shaking her head no. and swallowing "Not really, but your world your culture I guess." "How do you do that on your earth when you eat lady Amber?" asked Thor intrigued.hand itching a little for some reason. "we just feed ourselves mostly. though sometime a couple will share a plate of chocolate covered strawberries to each other. But I have never done that. so I guess it kind of the same. "  
"It sounds lonely to me" quipped Clint. Nat kicked him in the shin for that. "But I'm sure you have romantic things in your universe to right?" He said it like he wasn't sure if such a thing could exist in a world where people just leave their subs to run around and feed themselves.  
Amber laughed at his puzzlement. "Of course we do. I just haven't had a lot of experience with getting flowers or candy much less getting kissed at the top of Ferris wheels to really be able to talk about it. Eddie has never been the really romantic type anyways." 

"That's the guy you asked me to call before you started throwing things in the hospital. is he your bonded?" inquired Clint. "If by bonded you mean my soon to bee husband then yes. we have been engaged for 3 years give or take." once I get my degree we can get married. I just don't make enough money right now. " "What does Eddie do? May I ask?" Said Bruce looking a little bit like a guy trying to work out a bad math equation. "He has a part-time job as a cook at summer restaurant." she offered happily "Does he go to school as well?" asked Tony adding to the equation he was building himself.

"Oh, Goodness no. he said it too much of a strain." Nat and Steve exchanged a raised brow with her unaware. Both wondering why someone who was so obesely hard working would have to fit the bill when the other half had so much free time. "You seem to do it pretty well from what I hear said, Steve."

"Yeah well, that's just me. ... So if you guys don't mind I am kind of full on the Brain+O+meter. would it be OK for me to go back to the hospital room downstairs and shower before I look for a place to sleep tonight? I looked at the money Tony handed the pizza guy and I think mine can pass for a nearby hotel. but I need my clothes and my wallet first." Amber said getting up to throw away her plate and avoiding anymore questioning.

This didn't go unnoticed by Cap or Nat. But both decided to keep out of her personal affairs until farther pushed. the lady had a right to privacy after all. It's not like they had any say. even if it did feel a little like a lopsided relationship.  
"No. Need to worry about the hotel Kiddo we have a guest room right here on this level. tomorrow Nat or Pepper can take you to get a few things you need so you can get comfortable while we finish the Radio and kickoff project Rip Tide."  
"Project Riptide? Seriously Tony." Said Bruce rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
"What, It's my project. Sheild isn't the only ones who get cool code names."  
most of the team just had different reactions of shaking their heads at that.  
"so what do you say, Pretty Lady. want a room with a view or a slight cockroach infestation?" he offered.  
"Tony!" exclaimed Steve. just about done with his flirting.  
"No, Its ok, I think I am ok with that. as long as I get to pay you back for the room and board. you are already doing a lot for me and I would like to help give back if I can." Tony could see she had too much pride to take no for answer.  
"You don't owe me anything Sweetheart but if you feel like dusting go at it. Goodness knows the tower has enough bunnies to fill peter rabbit. If it makes you feel better that is."\Tones placated.  
"Deal. You just got your first interdimensional housekeeper."  
"Great, Thor will show you to your room. he should know where to go. It's the one you used last time you visited."  
"I remember it well. Jane and I "  
"Yes, Yes I remember the broken sink. No need to remind us... again." Tony stopped him before he could embrace them in front of their guest.  
"Ok, well then goodnight all." The little blonde said with a small wave as Thor happily recounted the wonders of a room that could turn its larges wall into a TV and how you could ask Jarvis for room service of pop tarts anytime she liked as they entered the hall and out of sight.  
"Her Bonded is a Dick."  
"We don't know that ." admonished Steve. "It could just be the way her culture is. "  
"He's a Dick" agreed Nat with Clint. crossing her arms.  
"Not you to Nat," said Steve  
"It doesn't matter what we think. He is her intended. we should respect her wishes. for all we know, he brushes her hair every night and spanks her for not eating all her fruit. The way any good Dom wood. we just don't know. she seems like a smart woman she must have given him her submission for a reason. right? best to just keep working on the problem we can deal with. making her comfortable, getting her home and making dame sure Helen Chow doesn't get within 10 miles of her."  
No one could fault his logic in that. It was quickly agreed Nat would accompany her to the nearest shop tomorrow. and that all of the clothes would end up with a tracking embedding sown in before they even made it to her closet. just in case their petite runner got scared again. It was unsaid that everyone agreed for the time being Amber was under their protection. it was quieter still that there was a somewhat light feel of territorial ness about her that had sprung up during that last part of the dinner.  
Hell Help the man or woman who tried to take something of the Avengers without permission.  
________  
SOMEWHERE IN THE ICEE HOME OF RUSSIA

Dr.Chow pulled the cuff from one straining arm and one of cold hard metal.  
Soldier are you ready for your mission?  
Da, 

 

"


	7. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short walk. Amber blushes some more, Thor doesn't get that reference, and I have decided to add a crossover soon. and Steve needs a hug.

The walk to Ambers room was uneventful but opening the door to her room was a little more then she expected.  
"this is all mine? are you sure this is the right door?"  
Thor smiled. "Yes, Quite sure, I would not forget such a kind gift of Tonys, He is a man of great hospitality when it comes to his home or his turf as he calls it. Tho I know not why there is actually not enough dirt or plants for a proper hillside. does it not suit you m'lady?" he inquired casually. watching her slowly canvas the apartment with her hands in her pockets not touching anything, skirting around the furniture like it might set a flame at a brush of her hip. "such a careful little creature." He thought. as she turned back to him.  
"Oh, my goodness no! I couldn't ask for more! It's very generous. Too generous in fact that's the problem."  
": I am sorry I don't understand, How is a kindness a problem. Is this another one of the earth customs that sometimes elude me.?"  
The look of confusion on Thor's face was so adorable Amber almost wanted to squeeze him.  
"No, Big guy. Its just there is no way I'll be able to pay him back! I mean I would have to work a month just to pay for a night in a place like this"  
"I do not believe Tony is expecting a payment. but if you wish to work for him as a payment as he said I am sure it will be more then enough."  
Thor would not fight with her on this issue. He had seen more than enough of Sifs pride to know an independent woman when he saw one. It was one of the main reasons he had considered asking her to become his queen one day. but after a few centuries of battle together they both knew the place she shined brightest was riding a stallion into battle not sitting in a chair looking over the people. He thanked all his forefathers for her lessons in feminine power to him. Not that she was the first. his mother would have never allowed him to treat a woman any differently than a man. Mother was no fool after all. However, nothing seemed to get through his skull better than a woman punching it squarely. Sif had made sure to do that, repeatedly, at every moment she was perceived as the weaker sex.  
"I hope so. I can tell you this much. come this time tomorrow this tower is going to get a dusting like it has never seen!" She said with vigor. hand on her hip and back straight displaying all the same security Sif would have when with any battle plan. A hearty chuckle sprung from him as cemented his belief in her.  
"Of that, I have no doubt! Lady Amber!" and it was true.  
. she may not have a spear at her side but she had plenty of backbone. and a fierceness to her choices. He did not believe Steven would be Standing so straight for stooping so low for the foreseeable future. His hand itched with the memory of the firey disagreement they had downstairs. The same itch as the ozone after a good fight. a certain sizzle that made the god a thunder just a bit more interested. he wondered again what it was this Ed must have done to capture her loyalty. He must have been quite the man to prove worthy of a woman who even his finicky hammer found worthy.  
" Tell me, Lady Amber, Do they have the custom of breaking the fast in your world?"  
"Of Course! food is life!"  
"Good! Meet me for the morning meal at 7 and I will be sure you have a feast of Pop-tarts and Bacon before your quest for the Bunnies of dust. I understand they multible and can be quite the sure if my understanding is correct. You can bring back your catch before your time with the widow visiting the shops. honestly, I would love to see one of these stealthy beings I have yet to spy one in the building even though the Custodia says we are rife with them. "  
Amber tried very hard not to laugh, But she just couldn't, NOT burst out at that last part. The very image of him in his cape. squinting into corners and lifting furniture looking for the allusive pray and worked its way to deep in her heard and she just couldn't stop giggling. It was just too much!  
"Have I said something funny?" Oh god, and there was the squishy confused look again! Amber tried to pull her self together and not be rude. It was just like being mean to a Giant Teddy bear in a cap.  
"No, No, You're just fine. um, It's just late and I , um I get the giggles when I'm Tired is all. I should probably get to bed."  
"Ah, I see, would you like me to help get you settled?" he asked politely. The thought of pulling the covers up over her shoulders and tucking her in. Making His hand itched with want again. Settling was a normal Dom routine on Asgard to a friend or those you cared for. and he would be happy to oblige. he was just about to ask if she wanted to be calmed as well when she shook her head no. the blush of laughter still clinging to her cheeks.  
"No, I think I'll be fine hammer time. I'll see you at breakfast ok ?"  
"Of course, Fair well Lady Amber. Rest and dream of starlight."  
"Thanks, I will." She said before finally closing the door and leaning against it for support.  
"Wow," she thought " For a second there I almost thought he wanted to tuck me in or something." she shook her thoughts away and walked over to the Biggest window she had ever seen. sighing a the silence and looking out at all the twinkling lights of New York before looking up at the stars. Hoping tomorrow they would be her Stars. but determined to at least get the first floor clean before 9. Never noticing the man on the street with a telephoto lens, snapping a picture as she turned to find the bedroom for the night. a picture that by the time she woke up would be safe with the others by morning. 

Even with determination, waking up before of 7 am was not really her jam. thankfully the water pressure was great here. not like back home at all. where the tub was constantly getting clogged up with Ed's long hair and all the hard water deposits. minnesota could visit apone them. The bed had been extra cozy too. Dimensional portal or not. UPS was just going to have to find a way if she could buy one over here. that was the best nights sleep she had in ages. then again whatever that blue stuff was could have had something to do with it. but who cares when you get to dream of buff gods laughing while a pair of strong biceps holds you with the scent of a very light feminine perfume in the air. Not that she would admit that to anyone.  
Amber barely if ever told anyone about her love of both sides. It was hard enough shutting that part of herself off for Ed. without making herself a target for misguided sensibility or outright hate. Besides she had long ago come to realize she should enjoy a good dream when she could. it was the only time she would ever get a chance to have that kind of thing with someone. Dreams hurt no one as long as she didnt tell anyone "Especially" Ed about it, I mean who wants to be laughed at right? It was her secret to keep. a gem to make the night just that sweeter. and wake up with a smile on her face.  
feeling clean and rested was nice for a change. and Thor true to his word was right there waiting for her when she came down for breakfast at seven. along with most of the team . Save Tony and Bruce. who had fallen asleep in the lab working over what Clint now informed her Bruce had named the Transition autotuned dimensional insulating signaler or TARDIS PHONE as Tony called it.  
Amber almost lost her pop tart down the wrong pipe at that one. But Steve for all his assholeness had been right there to wake her on the back before she could start turning blue.  
"I'm Guessing they have Doctor Who in your world then?" asked clint as Steve passed her a drink of water to gulp down as nodded a big old thanks as it washed down her throat,  
"BET YOUR BUTTONS! HELL YES WE DO! I LOVE DOCTOR WHO." she crowed.  
"You got to love a guy with 2 hearts and who carries a tool instead of a gun and fixes all of space and time. it's just sensible."  
"Or girl" pointed out Nat with a Spoon over her bowl of mini wheat. with no shame. Clint had learned his lessons about fiber diet comments in Budapest.  
"I know, isn't it great! I can't wait to see the doctor as a female. I bet this is going to be an awesome season."  
Nat tilted her head.  
"You mean the doctor hasn't been already in your world? why on earth not?"  
Clint and Nat where abbot fans and gave each other a look. they both knew the doctor had at least 3 incarnations as a female so far. why would it be any different over in ambers world? the way she acted you would think it was some kind of issue.  
"No, This season coming up, The writers finally pulled their sexist heads out of there asses and it is supposed to be the first. I can't wait to see it. I take it that's not the case over here?"  
"Nope, as a matter of fact, the first doctor on the reairing in the early 2002's was the woman named Christain Eccleston then a guy named David Tennant then Tina Smith and then in this 50's chick Capaldi who was a hardcore Dominatrix. . I didnt really like her myself. to angry.  
"same here, the Capaldi in mine was a guy. with LOTS OF ANGRY EYEBROWS, " she said wiggling hers into a scowl as she chomped on a pop tart playfully. "Well Ours has nicer eyebrows but I think the scowling isn't too far off. I think that might be the same look she gave Robin hood before she pulled out this hug.." "SPOON! I know right! best medieval weapon ever!" "I don't know I think a sword could beat just about any cutlery." Said Clint. Batting her into a small if the brutal conversation on the merit of stainless steel kitchenware out matching the crude metalogical standards of the day with Steve actually pitching in a little factoid about iron and rigidity and how stainless still could be bent back into shape which resulted in Clint finally challenging her to a mini sword err fight of spoons. to see, which devolved into a quick match with Thor giving advice commentary while Steve tried not to get drops of coffee flung at him from a soppy spoon which he had to steel out of Steves cup as Amber had stolen his right out of his bowl. He won of course. but he almost let her win just to watch her keep smiling as flicks of milk got on her face. He hadn't had this much fun in a while. but Natasha put a stop to it by proclaiming amber the winner on account of her decisive use of paper plate as shielding. as such. Proclaiming Clint the looser in charge of the cleanup. Before they could turn the situation into an all-out war. taking the spoon and plate out of her hands before snapping her up to go shopping with Tony's black card while he was left cleaning up the mess of crumbs and fruity pebbles with a huge smile on his face. 

Steve shook his head at him. "What are you five? are you actually smiling because you won a spoon fight? "You had better believe it! it's the small battles Cap, " he said happily wiping down the counter. "Ah, but was it worth the casualty of one of your favorite purple shirts?" He inquired, tipping a chin up to point out the large mocha stain on his left sleeve. previously unnoticed. "For that kind of fun? Totally worth it. I haven't had any fun like that in years." Clint thought. remembering happier times with the circus. those few moments when his brother was actually just someone to play with not steer clear of. thinking sometimes Steve might do well with a little amusement to blow of steam himself from time to time. but then again. It wasn't his place to tell a person to chill when their best friend and evil villain of the year award winner was rolling around out in the world half out of his mind. Steve had become all business sense he learned Bucky was alive. Using every resource he could to track him down and reclaim the only man he ever considered a brother. Clint had tried to reach out to him a couple of times with no luck, so he just decided to stay out of the way. let him work through it. The growing problem was that Steve wasn't working it out. he was getting a white whale complex. Even Tony had noticed and started trying to help. by giving Cap the use of Jarvis for any data he needed. in the hopes, it would help bring bucky in and end his in Tony's words "Tight Ass Routine." In the meantime, Clint wasn't going to lose out on some harmless fun. "I find our new house mat quite the amusing sort and quite lovely for one so firey., her spirit will be a good addition to the team." agreed Thor "Not you too." "Not me what? friend Steven. I take it you still do not care for our friend? I thought you had settled you differences downstairs. " "We did, it's just there are a lot of reasons not to get close to her. I know the hammer only picks good people. but that doesn't secure her a place on him good guy list. we don't know anything about her really and she has only been here a day and she already has you two wrapped around her little finger. I am just trying to stay Neutral. Besides whats the point of making friends when Tony and Bruce will probably have her back home in a week as it is?" Both Clint and Thor lost a lot of their happy looks after that. Thor stroked his chine contemplating for a moment the things unsaid there. I seemed Bucky had created more havoc for their friend then he first believed. Placing his hand on Caps shoulder and looking him in the eye he asked. "Steven, I believe you may have missed our point Is not having a friend and losing them worth it for a moment of happiness by their side?" Steve stared right back. a determined and lonely look set deep in his eyes. "No, It's not enough. There should be more times, more moments. anything short of that is just a waste of time." "But Steve," Said Clint "Is'nt it a waste not to at least try?" he asked trying to carefully get his point across. "I am trying!" Steve pulled back from Thor. Angry "Don't You think I have tried everything I can! I'd like to see you do better," he yelled leaving the room in a huff. and Two very worried teammates.


	8. Flat on her back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait guys!. It's heating up at school for me as I get closer to a degree and I have to put everything I am in there now so I only update on breaks between semesters or when I have extra time now. so with that in mind from now on when I do update I will have much longer chapters. thanks so much for baring with me.

It didnt take long for Amber and Natasha to make it down to the Parking area and snap up a company car. Tony wanted to lend them one of his hot rods, but Nat had squashed that by reminding him they needed to be inconspicuous with Amber outside the building. Chow was still out there with god new what in a little black bag.  
Not that Amber knew of course. They had come clean about themselves and where going to tell her about Chow, but somehow the conversation had waylaid into the story that she had been mistakenly dosed again. The feeling that maybe it was too much for someone like her to take on in a day.  
Last night after Thor had returned they had all agreed to reintroduce the information when she had a day to settle. They all felt horrible for keeping her in the dark but the need to protect had sunk in too deep already for all of them. Generally, Natasha would be skeptical of her feelings. Analyze them down to the nth degree as she had been taught to. But she didnt need too for this. It was Obvious. Amber was a kind, Innocent person, who didnt take shit, and probably didnt need it thrown her way. It didnt get more simple.  
Which is why the Dom part of Nat just wanted to dress her up and keep her safe. What could she say? The girl had a beautiful body, on any other day, with any other sub on the planet. She would be trying to get her to the closest available playroom and tied up in the most delicious of ways.  
That was the killer tho. Nat had to keep reminding herself that Amber wasn't a sub or a dom. Not really, she didnt have the gland or even know what a leash was. As weird as that was. Which reminded her.  
"Here. Ware this."  
Amber turned from the window scrutinizing the crowded streets as they drove taking one of the two singlet cuffs Nat had pulled from her wrist. It was jet back and soft as butter. The outside held a single D ring and had a beautifully scrolled web pattern on top.  
"Why? is this because I took your shoes?" she asked curiously while stroking the leather in her hands.  
Nat Smiled devilishly seeing her stroke one of her favorite cuffs thinking about the things she could do to her with just that one to play with before turning all her attention back to the road.  
:"It's so you don't stand out. Remember those looks you got yesterday in the lobby?"  
Amber nodded"Yeah why was that?"  
"I think your culture and mine may not add up enough"  
It was just a hunch again or course. After yesterday. Natasha had time to mull over Ambers reaction to the lobby. A Sinking suspicion had settled in that Ambers world might be way more different then Tony or the rest of the team may have thought. Which is why she was taking them to a more tame side of town to go shopping. Why she made sure no one bothered them on the way to the car by taking the stairs again. and why she wanted time alone with her. She needed the time to explain a few things if she had to.  
"Well, its because you weren't wearing a signifier.  
" you mean like ID or something?  
"Close. It's a piece of clothing or jewelry people use to show each other how they like to be treated in our world. I get the feeling your people don't use those in yours?"  
"That's true I guess. I mean we have shirts that say Fuck off and stuff like that but its funny, not a social construct. If you're talking about the stuff I saw in the lobby, then no. We don't have a lot of people wearing stuff like leashes or cuffs or dog collars like I saw yesterday. Unless you're at a rock concert or something like that. So what does this cuff mean then? Am I a Badass if I put this on? Or does it mean I don't shake hands very well? What do you do with the little ring? put your car keys on it?  
Nat bit her lip at that one trying not to laugh.  
Amber noticed and blushed. Knowing she had somehow embarrassed her self. Sorry its just I still don't get all of this." she said waving her hand in a circle indicating the wide world outside.  
Nat chuckled "You could use it for your keys I guess" As she pulled to a stop outside Suzanne's Slipper. A second hand but well-kept consignment shop. Thinking of all the times she lost her keys and why she had never just done that. Screw all the weird looks! Then parking so she could take the circlet out of Amber's hands and place it quickly but carefully over her bandages on the correct subside while leaning down into her personal space close enough to whisper "No reason to worry. This just means be nice to me or the woman with the matching side will kick your ass if you don't."  
"Oh ... But how will they know which of us is the Ass Kicker if they look the same."  
"Oh, they'll know. I Promise!" She tossed back as she got out the car leaving Amber shaking her head at this. Before getting out. And taking a breath of fresh air as Nat hook their arms together in a girl chain. And walked her into the little shop. It was a quiet morning inside, and for the first 30 minutes, Amber was almost entirely sure it was just Nat, Her and the attendant folding a handful of new blue jeans in attendance. Until she went to try them on that is. half way through a new jean and blouse set. a sound not unlike a squeaky toy and a loud click could be heard. heard the noise. followed by a deep voice.  
"Anna Beth. What have I told you about visiting the shops without asking first!? you must take control of your spending habits young lady."  
Amber quickly started to put back on her clothes as the thought of a fight brewing and being witness to a woman telling her husband off over some credit card or such was really not her cup of Tea.  
It didnt stop her ears from working overtime tho.  
"I'm sorry Matt Sir. I just thought I could pick up something fun to wear for your birthday this week. don't you like the bows?"  
Amber rolled her eyes as she practically felt the guy next store raise his eyebrows at the seduction.  
"You little brat. I should give you a spanking for breaking the rules. But I do like the bows so what is a good Daddy to do?"  
Ambers eyebrows raised to the roof as she quickly tried to put her socks on as a rough hand gripped the top of the stale from the other side. The distinct sound of flesh on flesh. started to sound Once, twice a third time. Like a person unsure if a theater performance was over Amber tried to open her door as quietly as possible. And then it happened. A long drawn out groan from the stall next store. And the hand she could see jerked so hard two brackets broke causing the whole wall to come unhinged exposing a very shocked couple. Automatically throwing a hand over her mouth to silence the sound of her shocked giggle at the sight of a couple blatantly and roughly getting it on doggy style surrounded by tons of Bow laden undergarments.  
The man stopped cold. Shocked at having been Humiliated.  
"This is no business of yours. Move along little girl this is her punishment for over shopping. Not that I have to explain to you what I do with my bonded."  
Amber backed out the door bumping into the store manager  
" What is going on here?!" He said aghast at the damage. pointing at his stall in absolute confusion. The Stale breaker finished buckling his pants and pointed at Amber.  
"David my old friend. This woman tried to peek at us and broke the wall down. I want to press charges!"  
Amber was disgusted. The asshat was trying to pin it on her!  
"What the Fuck? I certainly did not! He broke it screwing his girlfriend."  
At that, the manager grabbed her by the elbow out of the blew.  
"How dare you! I have a mind to take you over my knee you little brat! I have known this man for years and he would never allow himself to be so decadent in public. you and I are going to the station right now and you're going, to tell the truth to my friend the chief "  
Amber backed away trying to get him to let go. frantically looking for an escape. But the only way back out was past the counter, and this guy was right in the way.  
"Don't you even think of touching what's mine. "  
Said a calm and cold voice just behind him.  
Everyone turned to Nat standing there as if this was an average Sunday chat.  
" I wouldn't have to if you knew how to keep your sub in line. Maybe if I gave her a few smacks, you could learn a thing or to form a real dom. He said with a touch of haughtiness.  
"You even try it bub, and I'll knee you so hard your voice will go squeaky." Warned Amber, pulling away hard enough to leave bruises.  
"I have had quite enough out of you young lady. Get your ass over here!" He said reaching for her bandaged area.  
The hand never even made it within a few inches. Before Nat had him on his knees with a broken wrist. Blubbering like a baby. Amber was in aww. As Nat dragged her back to the car and drove away without a word.  
"Nat?.NAT? What's going on here? Shouldn't we call the cops? That guy was"  
"Asserting his rights as a Dom. at least that's what he will tell the cops." Nat was furious. That little pipsqueak had put his hands on what was hers, and it was playing havoc on her Territorial instincts not to turn around and finish the job. Puting your hands on a clearly marked sub with their Dom in residence without permission was against the law. But in her hast to go somewhere quiet, Nat hadn't taken into account for the fact that the shop was old style attitudes. hell, they even had a no collar no cuff no shoes sign in the front door. she let herself get distracted picking a soft yet sensual set of office pants for her and lost sight of her objective. The manager was an easy read. He obviously believed in the word of a Dom over a Sub and the right to take control of what he felt was a misfit Sub the old fashion way. How could she have been so stupid? She thought. Banging a fist on the wheel and catching a jump out of the corner of her eye.  
One look over at Amber and she quickly tried to calm down. It was apparent that she thought that Nat didn't believe in her side of the story.  
"He was lying, I know he was. I heard that stale all the way at the other end of the store for goodness sake. What were you thinking to get in the middle of a public scene ?! Didn't you see the public safety zone sign in the lobby? Nat bit out."  
"What is a ..."  
"Oh come on our worlds can't be that different."  
This was dangerous. Nat was seeing red for the first time in a long time. In the space of 4 minutes, Amber had become embroiled in a fight, Forced Nat into a right to challenge a rival and put them both in possible danger of being arrested. Was she trying to get Nat to put her over her knee? Pulling into a secluded parking lot, Nat turned off the car and tried to breathe.  
"Nat your scaring me here why are you so upset with me? I don't get it."  
Nat turned to her very carefully. Looked her dead in the eye and very calmly asked.  
"Amber I need you to tell me exactly how Doms and Subs work in your world so I can give the proper punishment. If you don't, I'll be forced to put you in the backseat and spank you red. "  
"What the fuck?! YOUR NUTS!"  
Amber grabbed the handle and dove out of the car. Ready to put foot to pavement. But Nat was out and had her over the hood before she could get more than a step or two.  
"What is your safe word?"  
"My what?! Get off me, Nat!"  
"Your safe word. tell me!"  
Amber started crying, both scared and confused.  
"I Don't know what that is! Please?! I want to go home! Please, don't hurt me!" she begged. Scrunching her eyes closed as visions of the mangers bones breaking raced across her mind.  
Nat immediately let go and stumbled back in shock. every instinct in her telling her this was wrong. this was not a sub she could just get to submit. this was a person who very clearly didnt get even an inkling of what was going on. With the pressure let go, Amber slipped bonelessly down the hood of the car all the energy had left her in her fright. A Stunned Nat now crouched a few feet away at eye level with the strange girl. Could it be? Could she not even have the most basic of general social conduct? Could Her world not also have a word for consensual punishment?  
Slowly and with much care. Nat crawled over to what she could tell was a now terrified young woman. Gone was the easy smile and the innocent confusion replaced by Nat's own hands with sadness and fear. This was a woman that had no idea what the words Dom rager meant or even to shout the word Red in an Emergency. If what she thought was true. Amber didnt even understand the concept of spanking. This was bad. This was very bad. Because this meant the woman in front of her thought she had gone crazy. And had accosted her, for no reason.  
Crouching down the rest of the way slowly to sit cross-legged infront from her. showing she would not be making any sudden movements. she slowly pulled out her phone. "Listen I know what just happened made no sense. But please listen to what I have to say. Ok?"  
Amber sat silent body scrunched up against the expensive BMW emblem so hard. Nat was sure it would leave an imprint.  
Two cool blue eyes were laser-focused on her every move. while Nodding but still not making a peep she allowed her to explain.  
"Your world and my world are very different. Not just culturally but physically as well. What just happened to me is called a Dom Rage. an overreaction of hormones based on territorially neolithic brain chemistry. I realize I scared you and you have a right to not trust me for it, but I just want you to know that I am deeply sorry"  
and for a moment Amber felt at the very least there was some truth in what she said. but she was too afraid to question it. she just wanted to go somewhere where sane people were again. Nat could tell she was listening if only to keep her happy.  
"You have every right not to believe me. But when you get back to the tower, we can prove it. Please understand I regret all of it, and I will happily explain when you feel safer, so I am just going to call Thor to come to pick you up and take you there because I understand I have broken your trust. is that ok?" Taking a moment to search her face for lies Amber nodded yes. Happy to have what she at least believed would be within arms reach of someone sane and with a weapon Nat had no way of taking from her if she felt threatened. 

After calling a profoundly confused than anxious Thor to fly Amber home. They sat in silence for a few moments. Just staring at each other. Amber still deeply confused and Nat trying to seem unthreatening feeling like she had lost something she couldn't pinpoint here.  
Thor dropped down not a few feet from Amber a Thunderous look on his face. as Nat Watched Amber run over to him as fast as she could kind of broke Nat's heart a little. Placing a protective arm around her he turned to Natasha. "Natasha as a friend I ask you to explain your self-post hast. This does not seem your usual candor and it worries me greatly," He said tucking amber even further under his wing. "I had a Dom Rager. I asked for her safe word without cause and have apologized. I brought you here so she would feel safe and get home the same way. I will explain everything back at the tower. But she needs to get there first and I cant do that for her right now." Thor's eyes rose into his hairline but his stance relaxed a bit. He understood a Dom Rage and the fact Nat had willingly handed Amber over to him was a sign of clearheadedness that was not always easy for a Dom during something like that. He still wanted to know what happened but at the moment Amber was still shaking under his arm and he could see Natasha was just trying to make right whatever blunder she had done by making Amber feel as safe as possible. he was honored she thought of him first as a matter of fact and Nodded he understood. a silent "I get it" between them but this isn't over understood. "I see. we will depart with the good lady's permission then." "Tell me little one. would it be ok for me to fly you back to the tower or would you like to take one of the many metal contraptions back home?." Startled to be added to the conversation Amber found herself looking up into a smiling face. For some reason just knowing he was asking her first made her heart calm just a little more and flying was cool and fun so... "We could fly I guess, " she said barely above a whisper. and with that Thor raised his hammer and they flew up. Amber watched Nats face change to what she thought was a lonely kind of sadness she couldn't understand. It stayed with her all the way back. never noticing her finger rubbing the still attached cuff as she held on tightly to Thor's middle or even when she fell to sleep on the communal couch were a very sweet Thor had placed her without even touching the ground first. His giant hands wrapping her like a babe under a blanket. before settling her in like some kind of weak kitten. she wasn't sure why it made her feel safe but it did. she was out in almost seconds with him watching down on her. a relaxed and slightly sated look on his face. 

within the hour Nat had returned and assembled the team with a reluctant Thor in residence. He didnt want to leave her even in sleep. But he needed to know what in Valhalla had been going on.  
Convening in the sit reap room with a video of her sleeping on the couch seemed to work ok for him and oddly as each member entered he couldn't help but notice them did an asses Dom stare. The kind you would make after not seeing a bonded all day. Ant-man had once called it the Dom checklist. as Wasp, his bonded checked him over for bruising or injury when he had returned after a battle with him one night. She swatted him once soundly and sent him bed ward. for being what she called a Checky shit. 

Something in him felt a little irked by that. tho he knew not why.  
"Ok Nat, Explain to us whats going on with our little troublemaker now. " asked a grumpy Steve. Not up for any bullshit after punching the last bag he had into the gym wall downstairs.  
The store clerk accused her of breaking up a stale wall to snoop on a play scene. it was bullshit. but the manager put his hands on her and I took them off of her. permanently. everything would have worked out fine but I Put a cuff." everyone leaned in at that. Noticing for the first time she was missing one."yes, My Cuff. On her and she was marked. so I got territorial and well."  
"Jesus Nat! you went into a Dom Rage on her!" exclaimed Bruce.  
"Its not like I meant to!" she backfired. "we don't all have the control you do Bruce." she snapped. not all together herself yet. Hulk rages be damned.  
"Easy Brucey. You know better then most of us what its like to have one of those." Defended Tony.  
"Why didnt you just spank her and get it over with. I'm sure a sweety like her would be willing to help you out." Asked Tony. ever the realist.  
Nat was silent for a moment at that.  
"Nat, answer him please." pushed Steve. feeling there was more going on here.  
"I would have but she doesn't have a safe word."  
at there confused looks she continued. "She didnt have a safe word because she didnt knows what one was."  
The penny started dropping in the room and Steve was the first to say it.  
"Nat that's impossible. how would a world like that even work? how would they even decide who goes for groceries if there was no relationship hierarchy? No give and take."  
"Guys I know this sounds nuts O.K."  
" But look at the evidence. No gland, No Iconography. she didnt understand why people wore a leash or a collar. When I gave her the cuff she looked at it like a nifty piece of jewelry. from everything I have gathered from her and after the way she broke down on me today over the possibility of a spanking I don't think any of what we know as far as Dom sub-relations exist in her world.'  
"Might we just ask her?" asked Thor. The odd voice of reason.  
"Point break is right, " said Tony jumping right in. and wandering around the table carrying a rubrics cube he kept around to fiddle with on the table. as a matter of fact, the inter-building was filled with things like that. Pepper had once called them Tony toys and it had clicked for everyone that was exactly what they were. Every table and flat surface in the tower had some form of thing for him to pick up and play with. the place was festooned with the billionaire genius equivalent of the fidget spinner. thanks to one Pepper Potts. CEO and shadow Queen.  
"If this is true we need to know. and since we all know Clint is no good gathering info."  
"Hey!" Shouted Clint as Tony made his way around the table  
"Chill Robin hood. I'm just saying Widdy Pie is in the doghouse and you had your chance. I am going to go ask a few questions. watch the cameras, boys, I'm about to make First Contact with an Alien culture." He said finally making it to the door and tossing Clint the Cube. Before they could notice he was inching out of the room and out the door. The black widow had stealth. But he was a master of the meeting sneak out. and the minute Nat Dropped the boom. Cutey pie had become 100% more interesting than a spacial anomaly.  
He was in the elevator and back to the communal room in less time then it took him to make a dollar. One problem, however. she was still asleep. and she was cute when she slept.  
To bad.  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty! Can we have a talk!" he crowed from a safe distance.  
Amber was awake and on her feet before he could finish. Eyes searching and finding him with a confused fuzzy look. before remembering her surroundings. and sitting back down.  
"Interesting" " Do all your kind just live freaking out at the drop of a hat or is that a post-Nat thing?" He asked.  
"My kind? What?" she asked still not with it.  
Tony knew he had a tendency to hit and run with questions and decided to give her a sec by taking a set across from her while she unwinds herself from the blanket. like some kind of over swattalled kitten. she even yawned like one. 

"Wait right fucking there asshole. "  
"I am sorry what ? " said Tony taken totally by surprise. looking up to find a very grumpy kitten.  
Amber had no idea what was going on with this particular Avenger. but after today she was just done with weird shit.  
she wanted to go back to sleep she wanted to eat cupcakes and crawl under Thor's big red cape and disappear. not get thrown around on top of cars and woken up to a weird scientist with expectations of answers.  
"Listen I appreciate the place to stay. the help with the science, and the amazing room setup. but don't you think for a second that anyone even someone like me who owes you that much has to be treated like your personal Google. I don't respond to a holler and I don't care what the question is. I am a grown ass woman who has had a hard day and that means you enter the room like a gentleman. wake a girl up with a kind word and put a cup of coffee or cocoa in her hands before even thinking of asking her anything. we might be from different cultures and universes. but Money means nothing to a girl who has been homeless. so before you ask me for anything. where the fuck is that coffee?"  
Tony got up and very quietly went to the kitchen in shock. The last time someone had smacked him with the respect stick it was Pepper. he remembered it like it was yesterday. she had just started secretary duty for his father at the home office and he had walked in like a king of the castle as always and tried to enter one of his father's board meetings drunk as a skunk. what transpired was epic. not only did pepper throw him out of the building but she sobered him up with enough Dominance to make him seriously consider going to rehab. He had learned after that. If a woman demands your respect. you give it to her. Otherwise, you get nothing. I also if gave him time to think over what she just said. and how best to ask his questions. by the time he was back with the coffee, he was ready and respectful. However, Amber was awake and much more worried about the possibility that she may have been a little harsh on Tony. She had kind of taken the days worth of stress out on him and hell all he wanted was some info, right? Tony handed her the coffee. which she took a deep inhale of before sipping.  
"Is this French vanilla? It is ! mmmmmm yummy. thanks. "  
Tony leaned back and nodded. foot twirling with repressed energy. and just nodded his your welcome.  
Amber just giggled at the funny little display. she could tell he was just busting to ask her something but was trying really hard to be good.  
"Ok. Tony, I said to be respectful, not silent. what is it I can answer for you?"  
Tony shot forward to the edge of the couch practically dying to get started.  
"Ok, So here is the deal. Nat freaked out on you today because the Cuff your wearing was part of a territorial claim and when the guy at the shop put his hands on you it made her have a Dom Rager start. which generally would have ended with a helpful release by a show of ownership. which you apparently took as an act of assault. My question is how in the hell do Doms and Subs work their shit out in your universe?"  
Amber blinked, siped, scrunched her eyebrows together, sipped again.  
"First things first. What the fuck is a Dom and what is a Sub? and second, why would Natasha want to claim me and what would that entail? Also you people have issues and his coffee is pretty good."  
Tony sat back took a moment to look at her. "Well Dame, Nat was right. You really don't know do you?" Amber just shook her head and kept sipping as if this wasn't the most earth-shattering thing in existence. like there wasn't a whole universe of people who never had play parties on their 21st birthdays or contract negotiation classes in primary school. OH GOD! School! Tony was going to have to give a grown woman the Birds and the stinks talk. why had he not considered that before coming down here?  
"Hey, Are you ok? your eye is twitching a little. "  
"Marvelous, Just thinking of how best to put this. I need coffee."  
Amber watched for 5 full minutes while Tony whispered gibberish to himself over a whole new pot of Irish cream. she caught little bits and pieces. like "when to people like each other" and "Contracts are important to stabilization." "Oh God I am not explaining Bonding, ... Cap can do it." all of this ended with him just bursting out with "Science this Shit" before he returned with two cups to replace Ambers now empty one and his own and plopping down next to her and throwing an arm around the back part of the couch she was sitting on.  
" So here's the deal. In this world, the biological science is different than your own. we. meaning I and the rest of the living world are born with what is called a Dominance gland in the center of our brains that is connected to the penial gland. it interprets social stresses in certain ways and ques the fight of flight or love and Angre parts of us to amp up or settle down. Our evolution wired us to be a little territorial in how we work with others. we sort most of those issues of what or who is ours by using things like collars, leashes, and cuffs."  
Tony looked pointedly at the cuff still on Ambers' wrist. she looked down at it like it was an odd kind of bug to be dissected. Then got an uneasy look on her face.  
"So its like slavery then?"

"No! while yeah we have that to. but its consensual I swear! there's even attorneys and stuff for work out contract Negotiations before and after a couple of groups get bonded."  
"Whats Bonded means."  
"Nope. sorry I am not the man to ask about that. If you want someone who understands how two people could possibly live together for the rest of their lives. then Cap is the man to ask on that one sorry."  
" Um ok. So let me see if I get this straight. You guys have a culture and biology set up for a hierarchy of Doms over Subs. That may or may not show displays of ownership with the use of Collars, leashes and cuffs. But its all consensual. but I didnt know that when Nat tried to make me blend in and when that asshole put his hands on me. he was essentially taking something of hers and that made her brain go all wonky. Am I following correctly here?"  
"Yep."  
"Few problems there. one, if it's not slavery what do the subs get out of it. two why did Nat want to spank me if I am not a Sub and by the way isnt that like braking your toys? and why did she stop when I told her I didnt have a word for safe?"  
Tony to a big gulp at that.  
" Ok so back to biology then. When a Dom goes through a Rager they need to know that what is theirs is safe. but the Sub in question has to help prove that because the instincts are all lying to them. saying they are going to lose what they have. that they are not good enough. It's kind of like an Angry depression really." He said it like a guy who was well aware of the feeling. Adding a little scotch to his coffee and continued on. " So the Sub can help with that by Submitting to the Dom and showing them that they would choose them to stay with no matter what. : was it just her or did that come out sounding a little wistful."  
"So Subs do that by letting them spank them? how does that communicate as good for the Sub? sound really abusive to me."  
" Can understand from your point of view how it looks but its not like that at all. You see the Dom is wired to protect and be in control but those who are Submissive and choose to give their submission to someone. get the value of knowing they are protected, wanted and free of guilt if they screw up something."  
"So for every plus, there is a minus then?"  
"Basically yeah."  
"Wow, that's some interesting biology you guys got there."  
"Sister tell me about it. .. on second thought how about you tell me about it? how do you guys work things out? Haven't you got that guy Eddie, is it? how do you work without stuff like that? "  
"we just share mostly. sometimes we yell at each other. mostly we just ignore each other or come to a compromise. there's no need for violence."  
"So you never know what the rules are? You just push and pull all day every day and like everybody does that?... That's Insane."  
"I could say the same about yours." they both took a sip at that. ambers brows lowered. Tony could almost see the wheels turning. why the hell was it everything she did was so Dame cute."  
"Shoot."  
"What happens if the Dom doesn't get the Sub?"  
"Dom Drop. it's kind of like withdrawal. It's not deadly but it's not fun either."

Amber started to have a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Nat had scared her but if what Tony was saying was true she didn't have any control. and to be honest, the way she acted was nothing like the kind woman she met in the lobby or the one who gave her the cuff in the first place. She didnt want Nat sick because of her but she needed a little more proof first.  
"Can you show me some proof of all this?"  
Tony smirked at that. "I don't foresee that being a problem. JARVIS, Please google the science of Doms and subs. provide images, videos and articles about the current and history of Domanice and submission and wire that to the main wall screen. take up as much screen space as you need."  
"Yes. Mr. Stark."  
in less than a second, a small explosion of information came up on every last inch of the 8ft by 8ft wall screen. there were articles form teen magazine that said how to catch your first Dom and Funeral home adds advertising collar preservation. there where journals and brain scans and images of cave paintings. there were eBay auctions for paddles and newsreels of Subs rights marches. Even a real-time Newscast with one of the crews sitting on one of those little pillows next to his cohost. It was enough for her. This is real she thought. this is real and Nat is hurting because of me. she thought. Tony watched her quietly peruse the information before calmly turning to him again. "Tony would you be kind enough to take to me Nat I need to have a moment alone with her to attend to some business if you would". 

"Are you offering to ..."  
" I believe that is between me and Nat."  
"


End file.
